C'était il y a quatre ans
by The Consulting Storyteller
Summary: "Je doute que notre affection mutuelle puisse être qualifiée par un terme aussi générique que "amour" . Nous en avons certes les symptômes, mais nous sommes tous les deux trop prisonniers de nos contradictions. A la fois mus par nos sentiments et immobilisés par notre fierté."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

_Sherlock_ est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis. Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

.

Sherlock Holmes détestait New York.

Cette ville était certainement pour lui l'une des pires au monde. Sale, clinquante, dangereuse, une combinaison de tous les péchés humains. Tellement étincelante en apparence, mais détestable une fois que l'on prenait la peine de regarder avec un peu plus d'attention. Sherlock avait toujours en tête l'image de mordre dans un beau fruit et d'en trouver le cœur pourri.

Il avait dû s'y rendre une fois, pour une enquête. Un suicide qui n'en était pas un. Il se souvenait de la veuve propre sur elle, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre dans une robe à plusieurs centaines de dollars. Le diamant souvent retiré de son annulaire gauche à plusieurs milliers de dollars. L'assurance-vie à plusieurs millions de dollars. Dieu qu'il avait détesté cette affaire, pleine d'avocats arrogants, de vamps insipides et d'enquêteurs ineptes. Il en avait tiré de profondes aversions pour le vieil Oncle Sam.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là, à l'aéroport international JFK, à attendre un taxi, avec sa valise de cabine posée à-côté de lui. Autour, les gens allaient et venaient, des solitaires, des couples, des familles, des touristes, des hommes d'affaires, flânant, courant, les valises couvertes d'étiquettes, simples figures passant son champ de vision, tels les fantômes d'une vie dont Sherlock ne voulait pas entendre parler. Les gens d'ici lui paraissaient d'une telle stupidité qu'il se força à museler son don d'observation pour ne pas avoir à subir davantage leur médiocrité. L'air sentait la chaleur, l'essence et l'huile de friture.

Finalement, ce fut son tour dans la file d'attente et il monta promptement dans le taxi, donnant l'adresse au chauffeur obèse.

.

Alors qu'ils quittaient Belt Parkway et s'engageaient sur North Conduit Avenue, Sherlock écarta sa veste et tira le portable de sa poche intérieure, ouvrant le SMS qui l'avait catapulté dans cette partie du monde. Quelques lignes à peine. Il avait été surpris par l'identité de son expéditeur, plutôt inattendue. Puis il avait ouvert le message, qui contenait une adresse, suivi d'un mot. Il avait ensuite fait sa valise et pris le premier vol pour New York, laissant derrière lui un John perplexe, un Lestrade furieux et une enquête ennuyeuse sur un meurtre apparent. Ce n'était pas un meurtre, il avait laissé ses déductions sur son bureau.

Le taxi quitta finalement North Conduit Boulevard pour Atlantic Avenue, avec ses rangées d'immeubles bas, de restaurants et de magasins, au style si éloigné de l'opulence traditionnelle qui était celle des quartiers du centre. Sherlock se renfrogna dans la banquette à cette pensée. Le luxe ne l'impressionnait plus, il avait lui-même grandi loin de la pauvreté, mais il ne pouvait souffrir l'indécence typiquement américaine à afficher autant d'aisance et de pouvoir. Dieu merci, il évitait Manhattan.

Après un moment, la large avenue rétrécit, roulant entre des bâtiments plus chaleureux et plus humains. Quelques immeubles commençaient à accuser un peu plus de hauteur. Enfin, la voix du GPS rendue nasillarde par des années d'usage et de poussière demanda de tourner à gauche et la voiture obtempéra, s'avançant dans une rue bordée d'arbres qui fleurait bon le quartier résidentiel, avec de belles maisons avec de beaux porches. Le taxi roula encore quelques minutes, puis ralentit et s'arrêta.

_ Vous y voilà, m'sieur, mâcha le chauffeur, laissant entrevoir un vieux chewing-gum à la menthe et trois caries.

Sherlock vérifia l'adresse dans le message, hocha la tête et donna un billet. Il y eut une confusion au sujet des 10% de pourboire, Sherlock eut à rappeler au chauffeur les compensations en nature qu'il acceptait fréquemment à en juger par l'état du siège passager, et le réduisit au silence en listant son souffle au cœur, son goût pour les petites culottes et la bagarre dans laquelle il avait été impliqué une semaine auparavant, surement une dette de jeu s'il devait en croire le journal de courses oublié sous le siège conducteur. Puis, sans un mot, laissant derrière lui un chauffeur coi et sans pourboire, il sortit du taxi et récupéra sa valise dans le coffre.

.

La maison devant lui était très jolie, en pierre brune italienne. Trois étages avec deux fenêtres chacun. Il monta les marches du porche en pierre blanche et à rampe de fer forgé, puis sonna à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes et entendit la serrure cliqueter. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune et rousse domestique au petit tablier blanc, qui lui sourit gentiment.

_ Oui, monsieur ? S'enquit-elle. Puis-je vous renseigner ?

_ Sherlock Holmes, répondit-il, votre maitresse attend ma visite.

Il ignorait s'il était d'usage de présenter une carte de visite, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. La domestique s'écarta de la porte et le fit entrer avant de l'introduire dans un petit salon et de lui désigner le sofa.

_ Veuillez attendre ici, je vous prie, dit-elle, je vais dire à madame que vous êtes là.

Sherlock posa sa valise sur le sol en marbre alors que la domestique s'éloignait dans la maison, puis retira son trench et son écharpe. Il s'assit, regardant autour de lui. L'intérieur était à l'image de la propriétaire. Vieux rose, blanc doux, avec de petites touches de brun clair. Elégant et confortable. Cela lui rappelait Londres. Les aiguilles d'une horloge sur la cheminée trottaient doucement. Tout semblait si paisible, c'était reposant. Il commença à sentir le poids de son voyage le quitter.

Sherlock n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps. Une minute plus tard, des talons claquèrent dans les escaliers et s'approchèrent, une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Sherlock put enfin voir la femme qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

Irène Adler.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

_Sherlock_ est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis. Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Femme était telle qu'il se la rappelait. Petite et fine, gracieuse et élégante. Les joues bien dessinées et le menton volontaire. Elle portait le même type de robe qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter à Londres, cintrées et au-dessus du genou, avec des talons aiguilles.

La seule chose qui avait changé en elle était ses cheveux. Toujours coiffés sur le dessus de la tête, avec cette vague reconnaissable sur le front, mais naguère bruns, ils étaient devenus blonds. Un doux et chaleureux blond clair qui faisait davantage ressortir ses lèvres rouge vif.

Elle le regarda, avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Les mains pressées l'une contre l'autre, elle lui sourit, et son sourire était plein de joie, de tristesse et de gratitude.

_ Vous êtes venu, dit-elle finalement.

_ Dès que j'ai eu votre message, répondit-il.

Elle s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa en face de Sherlock.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je ne savais pas si vous l'aviez reçu, je pense que j'étais sur le point de devenir folle.

Sherlock mit la main à sa poche intérieure et en sortit le portable. C'était le portable d'Irène Adler qu'il avait récupéré du dossier, après que celui-ci ait été clos. Pendant tout ce temps, il l'avait conservé, le chargeant régulièrement, pour le cas où sa propriétaire se manifesterait…

Il l'alluma et lui montra le message. Il y avait d'abord une adresse : _XXX, Henry Street – Brooklyn Heights – Brooklyn – New York – Etats-Unis d'Amérique_. Et ensuite, telle une signature, deux mots. Deux simples mots.

_AU SECOURS_.

Sherlock ne perdit pas son temps en mondanités. Presque quatre ans les séparaient de leur dernière rencontre, mais la situation ne lui accordait pas ce luxe. Il regarda Irène Adler droit dans les yeux.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

_ Ils m'ont à nouveau trouvée.

.

_ Aussi loin que je me souvienne, expliqua-t-elle, cela à commencé il y a plusieurs mois. Des gens me dévisageaient dans la rue, je me sentais observée, suivie. Je pensais que je devenais paranoïaque et je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Mais ensuite, j'ai commencé à recevoir des manœuvres de chantage. Des courriers dans ma boite aux lettres, dans ma boite mail. Des menaces de mort. J'ai demandé de l'aide.

_ Auprès de qui ?

Elle hésita, serrant les lèvres.

_ Eh bien… Quand je suis arrivée à New York, il m'a fallu gagner ma vie. Je l'ai fait en faisant ce que je faisais à Londres.

Elle leva les yeux sur Sherlock qui l'écoutait sans dire un mot.

_ Ca a été difficile, j'ai dû mettre ma fierté de côté de nombreuses fois, mais je suis arrivée à une situation très stable : patrons, traders, politiques… et officiers supérieurs.

_ Vous avez demandé à un de vos clients, devina Sherlock.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ J'ai dû faire des concessions, mais en tant que militaire gradé, il a été en mesure de m'aider et de me fournir une protection. Le chantage et les menaces ont cessé, ainsi que la protection. Je commençais à me sentir à nouveau en sécurité, jusqu'à récemment. Et mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur que mon premier reflexe à été d'envoyer un message sur ce téléphone. J'ai dû me rendre dans un cybercafé de Manhattan, je craignais que ma ligne ne soit surveillée.

_ Vous avez bien fait, apprécia Sherlock.

Il croisa ses jambes et joignit ses doigts sous son menton. Irène Adler connaissait cette posture : il réfléchissait profondément.

_ J'ai pensé à m'enfuir, bien sûr, expliqua-t-elle, mais toute seule, je ne serais pas allée bien loin. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas faire cela par moi-même.

Sherlock la regarda sans la voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Quel était le contenu des messages ? Demanda-t-il.

Il sentit soudain une tension s'installer dans la pièce. Irène Adler ne répondit pas, et l'atmosphère était étrangement devenue très lourde. Il refocalisa son regard sur elle pour la voir presser ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme si elle voulait les faire se fusionner. Elle avait un éclat inhabituel dans les yeux et semblait brusquement sur le point de pleurer.

_ S'il vous plait…, articula-t-elle. Je…

Sherlock resta silencieux, attentif. Apparemment, le contenu desdits messages la faisait paniquer. Pourquoi ? Il la scruta de la tête aux pieds, mais fut incapable de dire si sa peur venait de la raison de ces menaces ou de leur contenu. Peut-être même les deux. Mais de toute évidence, elle lui cachait un élément.

Un bruit soudain vint de la porte, suivi par la voix de la domestique.

_ Je suis désolée, madame, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Mais il refuse d'attendre.

Irène Adler avait tourné la tête en direction du bruit, et Sherlock vit son visage se décomposer. Intrigué, il tourna la tête aussi.

Il regarda, et il se figea.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le temps parut comme arrêté. L'aiguille des secondes réalisa un tour complet, et il sembla durer une heure. L'espace se figea, le son s'éteignit, produisant comme un bruit ouaté.

Il regardait, et il était figé.

Sherlock fut incapable de bouger. Il fut incapable de parler. Il fut incapable de penser. Assis sur le sofa, tourné vers la porte, il regardait, immobile, comme frappé par la foudre.

Devant lui, aux côtés d'une domestique embarrassée, une petite chose se mouvait. Haute comme trois pommes, vêtue d'une petite chemise blanche et d'un petit costume short noir, chaussée de petits souliers vernis. Un petit visage qui commençait à s'affiner, percé de bleu et surmonté d'un nuage de boucles brunes. Un petit train en bois couché sur le flanc trainait au bout d'une ficelle. Sherlock eut fugitivement presque l'impression qu'il allait se précipiter pour le remettre sur ses roues.

Mais il ne bougea pas, il lui était impossible de faire le plus petit mouvement.  
Il fallut qu'Irène Adler se précipite vers la domestique pour qu'il songe à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'engluait inexorablement.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée, madame, entendit-il dire la domestique. Mais il s'agitait en vous réclamant. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez un visiteur, mais il refusait de m'écouter.

_ Tout va bien, Kaitlin, lui assura Irène Adler, ce n'est rien.

Puis elle s'accroupit face à la petite apparition et lui prit les mains.

_ Je suis avec un visiteur, mon chéri, lui souffla-t-elle, tu ne dois pas venir me déranger quand je suis avec un visiteur. Kaitlin va te ramener dans le salon du haut, je reviendrai te voir quand j'aurai fini.

Elle lui posa un doux baiser sur une joue, et laissa la domestique l'emmener.

Le silence qui suivit était tellement tendu qu'il menaçait de rompre à tout moment. Irène Adler resta debout où elle était, presque incapable de regarder Sherlock en face, lequel n'avait toujours pas bougé du sofa. Pâle et interloqué, il continuait de regarder l'endroit où s'était trouvé le petit être plusieurs secondes auparavant.

Ce fut Irène Adler qui trouva la première la force de briser le silence.

_ Je suis désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que c'est…, commença Sherlock d'une voix blanche.

_ Ce que vous pensez ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, éloquent. Elle baissa les siens.

_ Oui, répondit-elle alors.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, pétrifié. Son visage était retourné vers la porte, encore occupé par les vestiges de sa mémoire. Irène Adler ne put rien faire sinon venir se rasseoir sur le sofa, avec la culpabilité d'une condamnée à mort.

Enfin, Sherlock sembla remarquer sa présence et tourna la tête vers elle.

_ Comment… ? Parvint-il à articuler.

Irène Adler ne releva pas la maladresse de sa question. Elle lui sourit prudemment.

_ Vous vous souvenez de Karachi ?

Et Sherlock fut brusquement ramené quatre ans en arrière.

Bien sûr, qu'il se souvenait de Karachi. Il avait appris par ses propres canaux la nouvelle de la capture d'Irène Adler par les Pakistanais. Il s'en était d'ailleurs fallu de peu que l'information lui échappe. Inventant l'excuse d'une affaire en Europe, il s'y était précipité. Il avait trouvé le campement, neutralisé le bourreau et pris sa place. Il avait été amené devant sa condamnée voilée de noir, qui ne l'avait pas reconnu, jusqu'à ce que lui soit accordé la dernière faveur d'un dernier message. Il savait que ce serait lui qu'elle chercherait à contacter. Il avait conservé son téléphone, qui avait émis sa sonnerie si caractéristique, comme un signal.

Puis il avait neutralisé les insurgés, non sans mal, et avait arraché Irène Adler à son exécution. Il avait volé un véhicule et s'était précipité en ville, semant le campement devenu immobile derrière lui. Il avait roulé, abandonné la voiture dans une rue et fini le chemin à pied jusqu'à un hôtel de standing fréquenté par de nombreux touristes. Il avait choisi ce point de chute, certain que personne n'aurait l'idée de s'intéresser à un lieu de plaisance. Il avait amené Irène Adler à sa suite, avait refermé la porte derrière eux, et les évènements avaient perdu tout contrôle.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien eu d'incontrôlable dans la façon dont ils s'étaient soudainement enlacés. Ils avaient eu un élan, éperdu, mais qui semblait être comme la suite logique de tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, tout ce qu'ils avaient _été_. Il n'y avait eu aucun pardon d'échangé, les mots étaient devenus inutiles. Oubliant le campement, les insurgés, Belgravia, Moriarty, le monde entier, ils avaient célébré un autre qu'ils avaient cru à jamais perdu.

Pendant les trois jours qui avaient suivi, ils n'avaient pas quitté l'hôtel. Puis le quatrième matin, un paquet avait été déposé à leur attention à la réception. A l'intérieur, passeport, visa, billets d'avion, et un numéro de compte bancaire. Irène Adler avait compris que leurs chemins se sépareraient ici.

Elle se souvenait de son départ de l'aéroport international Jinnah, partagée entre le désir de rester à ses côtés et de préserver son existence. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Sherlock lui avait néanmoins assuré qu'il conserverait son téléphone, et qu'elle ne devrait pas hésiter une seconde si elle avait des problèmes. Elle était montée dans l'avion, le cœur déchiré, et avait assuré son escale à Doha. C'était pendant ce second vol que les premiers vertiges étaient apparus, accompagnés de violentes nausées. Les hôtesses avaient simplement pensé qu'elle souffrait du mal de l'air, mais avaient par précaution réclamé une assistance. Prise en charge à son arrivée à l'aéroport JFK et amenée à un service médical, c'avait été par la voix d'un brave infirmier blanchi sous le harnois qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

La nouvelle lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Transportée d'émotion, elle s'était mise à pleurer, spontanément, bénissant ce cadeau inestimable. Car elle avait compris que malgré la distance, Sherlock serait quand même toujours avec elle. Et quand, pour la première fois, elle avait posé le pied sur le sol new yorkais, elle savait qu'elle arriverait à s'en sortir, elle était déterminée à le faire. Pour leur enfant.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, c'était cet enfant qui était menacé, la poussant à composer un numéro de téléphone qu'elle pensait avoir oublié.

_ Je n'ai plus eu le choix, expliqua-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. Je pouvais encore tolérer des menaces sur ma personne, mais quand ils ont commencé à menacer mon fils, je n'ai plus hésité une seconde.

Sherlock l'entendait sans vraiment l'écouter, les couleurs revenant lentement dans ses joues. Le choc commençait à se dissiper, mais la vision de ce petit garçon devant la porte continuait de planer devant ses yeux comme un mauvais brouillard. Irène Adler se pencha vers lui avec inquiétude.

_ Mr Holmes ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais elle ne savait que trop bien que rien ne serait aussi simple. Elle l'avait fait venir, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis quatre ans, pour le voir être confronté à cette nouvelle. Elle savait qu'elle lui en aurait parlé, mais elle aurait préféré le faire en temps voulu, et avec ses propres mots. Mais la survenue brutale du petit garçon lui avait ôté ce luxe.

Elle regarda Sherlock, qui semblait toujours la proie d'une vive émotion. Elle hésita, se mordit les lèvres, puis se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout :

_ Peut-être… voudriez-vous le voir ?

Il leva les yeux sur elle. Elle crut une seconde qu'il était en colère et accusa un sursaut de panique. Mais la situation l'obligeait à prendre les choses en main.

_ Je conçois… le choc que cela a pu être, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais peut-être serait-il mieux, pour tout le monde, que vous fassiez au moins sa connaissance.

Sherlock ne décida rien. Il se leva simplement, boutonnant sa veste, le visage inexpressif. Irène Adler prit son attitude pour un assentiment et se leva à son tour.

_ Je vais vous y conduire.

Et elle se détourna pour quitter le salon. Sherlock lui emboita le pas, presque automatiquement.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, et Irène Adler le guida jusqu'à une double porte ouverte sur un grand salon.

_ Il est ici, frémit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Sachez que rien ne vous oblige à le voir si vous n'en avez pas envie.

Mais Sherlock ne l'écouta pas. Son regard était focalisé sur l'espace de la pièce devant lui.

Il s'avança dans le salon. Sur le tapis, encadré par un sofa et deux fauteuils, le petit garçon jouait avec son petit train, le faisant rouler autour de lui. Il avait encore les rondeurs d'un enfant de son âge, mais sa silhouette montrait les signes évidents d'une future sveltesse. Ses yeux étaient bleus, mais plus clair que les siens. En revanche, la masse de boucle brune ne pouvait provenir que de Sherlock. Celui-ci remarqua par ailleurs la forme des lèvres, calquées sur les siennes, ainsi que la carnation remarquablement claire de sa peau.

Il l'observa jouer, à une distance raisonnable, immobile.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Finit-il par demander.

Irène Adler, restée en retrait, ne put celer un petit sourire.

_ Sherlock, répondit-elle, et il tourna la tête vers elle. Sherlock Hamish Adler.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils.

_ Hamish ? Releva-t-il.

_ Oui, répondit Irène Adler en s'approchant à son tour. Je l'ai choisi en pensant au docteur Watson.

Il ne put empêcher le souvenir de surgir dans sa mémoire : « _John Hamish Watson. Si vous cherchez un nom pour un bébé_ ».

_ Vous avez le sens de l'humour, reconnut-il.

_ Merci, d'autant que c'est ce nom qui lui a valu son surnom affectif.

Sherlock leva sur elle des yeux interrogateurs.

_ L'une de ses premières nourrices était dyslexique, expliqua-t-elle. Elle prononçait « Hamish » à l'envers, l'appelant « Misha ». Nous nous sommes rendu compte que c'était à ce nom qu'il réagissait, et il lui est resté.

Sherlock ne réagit pas à l'anecdote. Son regard était focalisé sur le garçon sur le tapis.

_ Quel âge a-t-il, exactement ?

_ Il aura quatre ans le 26 avril prochain. C'est un petit garçon adorable, que je tente d'éduquer du mieux que je peux. Il est un peu têtu, et je pense qu'il a de qui tenir, mais il est très intelligent.

Sherlock baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le petit garçon – _Misha_ – qui jouait sur le tapis, son esprit faisant inconsciemment le calcul. Le 26 avril. La conception remontait donc à une période comprise entre août et septembre. Un poing glacé lui comprima l'estomac. Karachi…

Irène Adler observa la scène sans chercher à intervenir. Puis le petit Misha sembla remarquer leur présence et leva les yeux sur eux.

Sherlock plongea dans ce regard, ce bleu clair qui était définitivement celui de sa mère. Le petit garçon lâcha son jouet, se leva et lui fit face.

_ Bonjour, monsieur, gazouilla-t-il.

Il avait une petite voix fluette, mais remarquablement bien posée pour son âge. Sherlock l'entendit, le regarda. Dans sa tête, se bousculèrent chaotiquement ses connaissances en génétique, et des déductions diverses défilèrent devant ses yeux. Misha s'avança, souriant ingénument.

_ Je m'appelle Sherlock, monsieur.

Et il resta debout, le visage levé, attendant sans doute une réponse de l'inconnu devant lui.

Sherlock se tendit, les lèvres légèrement crispées. Il ne pouvait éloigner son regard de ce petit visage qui lui était effroyablement familier.

_ Comment vous vous appelez, monsieur ? Insista le petit garçon.

Sherlock retint sa respiration. Ses épaules étaient douloureusement raidies.

_ Sherlock, articula-t-il alors.

Le visage de Misha s'éclaira soudain. Il leva son doigt dans sa direction.

_ Sherlock ?

_ Tut ! Tut ! Intervint Irène Adler. Misha, l'on ne montre pas les gens du doigt.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Il regarda Sherlock avec une sorte d'émerveillement qui confinait à l'extase. Ce dernier comprit confusément la joie qu'il devait ressentir à rencontrer quelqu'un portant le même prénom que lui. Si ce petit garçon pouvait seulement savoir…

Dans un geste qu'il n'identifia pas comme étant le sien, Sherlock lui flatta mécaniquement les cheveux, puis tourna la tête vers Irène Adler. Celle-ci était demeurée silencieuse, dans l'expectative. Il passa devant elle et quitta le salon.

_ Mr Holmes ! L'appela-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta sur le palier, elle marcha vers lui et s'approcha suffisamment pour être entendu à voix basse.

_ Je suis désolée pour tout ceci. Je voulais vous en parler, mais je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez si vite.

Sherlock la regarda. Pas un muscle de son visage ne bronchait.

_ Je ne vous demande rien, souffla-t-elle, sinon votre aide.

Il ne répondit pas. Irène Adler dut faire un effort considérable pour empêcher sa bouche de se tordre sous l'effet du désespoir.

_ Peu m'importe ma vie, Mr Holmes, je veux juste sauver la sienne.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste de pure supplication.

_ S'il vous plait. Je sais qu'il est inhabituel pour moi de dire cela, mais… S'il vous plait. Aidez-moi à le sauver.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, tentant de récupérer les derniers fragments d'une contenance ébranlée. Il tira sur les pans de sa veste dans un geste de pure contenance.

Par le passé, il avait toujours pu compter sur son calme pour faire face aux situations complexes. Beaucoup l'interprétaient comme de la froideur ou de l'indifférence, mais il en avait fait sa seconde peau. Il l'aidait à analyser les choses, éliminant les émotions superflues.

Par deux fois, seulement, ce calme lui avait fait défaut : au Dartmoor, où il avait dû affronter la peur et le doute, puis Irène Adler, qui avait violemment soufflé le chaud et le froid sur ses sentiments. Par deux fois, il s'était senti _normal_, horriblement _humain_, et il s'était juré qu'il n'y aurait pas de troisième. Et aujourd'hui il était là, à New York, devant La Femme qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis quatre ans, et ce petit garçon… Il la regarda, il regarda Misha qui le regardait. Il repensa à Karachi, aux quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. Et malgré tout le flegme dont il était capable, il avait la confuse impression de ne plus rien contrôler du tout.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Ses pupilles bleu clair étaient farouchement plantées dans les siennes. Et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les mots sortirent brusquement de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

_ Avez-vous un passeport ? Demanda-t-il.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il n'avait finalement pas pu éviter Manhattan. Là où ils se rendaient était presque en plein cœur de l'île.

Une fois sa décision prise, Sherlock n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait sommé Irène Adler de préparer le strict nécessaire et d'être prête d'ici vingt minutes. Pendant ce temps, refusant de faire appel à son chauffeur si elle était effectivement surveillée, il avait pris son propre téléphone portable et avait commandé un taxi. Irène Adler était revenue avec une petite valise et Misha à ses côtés, donnant ses instructions à la domestique. Une fois le taxi arrivé, ils s'étaient immédiatement engouffrés dedans, avec des airs de famille sur le point de rater leur avion.

Le véhicule avait traversé Brooklyn Bridge, puis Chinatown, Little Italy et Bowery avant de pénétrer la 3ème Avenue. Et après une file de bâtiments tous plus identiques et insipides les uns que les autres, il s'était arrêté devant un building de verre noir.

_ Vous êtes arrivés, m'sieur-dames, lança le chauffeur.

Sherlock laissa Irène Adler s'occuper des formalités pécuniaires, ils quittèrent rapidement le taxi, récupérèrent leurs maigres bagages et se hâtèrent d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Un interphone s'interposa, et Sherlock pressa sans attendre le bouton correspondant.

_ Oui ? Fit une voix féminine déformée par le haut-parleur.

_ Sherlock Holmes, se présenta-t-il, vous avez dû recevoir un appel à mon sujet.

Ils avaient reçu l'appel. Il y eut comme un petit claquement et Sherlock poussa la porte de verre qui venait d'être déverrouillée. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur qui les amena jusqu'à une porte, laquelle s'ouvrit rapidement à leur arrivée. Ils pénétrèrent un salon d'accueil, quatre fauteuils autour d'une table basse, devant un mur décoré d'un drapeau américain et d'un drapeau britannique, ainsi que de quelques mots que Sherlock n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureux de voir : CONSULAT GENERAL DU ROYAUME-UNI.

La porte se referma derrière eux, et un homme s'avança, la main en avant.

_ James Lawford, se présenta-t-il, consul de Grande-Bretagne.

_ Sherlock Holmes, répondit Sherlock en serrant la main tendue. Je suppose que c'est avec vous que mon frère aura discuté au téléphone.

_ C'est effectivement moi qui ai reçu l'appel. Votre frère sait se montrer diablement convaincant quand il s'agit de parler aux grands de ce monde. En revanche, il m'a été impossible de connaître la raison de votre visite. D'ordinaire, nous recevons sur rendez-vous, mais votre frère m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il me fallait faire exception pour vous.

_ Notre visite ne ressemble en rien à une stupide perte de passeport ou l'obtention d'un visa, monsieur le consul. Ce sont des menaces de mort qui nous amènent.

Le consul se tendit à ces mots. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer de la sureté des lieux, et se pencha légèrement en avant.

_ Allons dans mon bureau, souffla-t-il.

.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, affirma le consul en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, considérez-vous entre ces murs comme sur le territoire britannique. Toute action physique contre quiconque ici serait considérée comme une violation de frontière.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Irène Adler était toute aussi muette, Misha assit sur ses genoux, lequel tentait d'attraper le porte-nom en bois sur le bureau. Le consul lui sourit avec indulgence et les regarda.

_ Très bien, Mr Holmes, commença-t-il, dites-moi en quoi nous pouvons vous aider.

_ Nous aurons besoin de quitter le pays. De la façon la plus discrète et la plus sûre possible. Et ne me dites pas que c'est impossible. Les vies de mademoiselle Adler et de son fils ici présent ont été menacées et j'ai un intérêt tout particulier à m'assurer qu'ils restent en vie.

Le consul hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Mycroft Holmes l'avait par précaution averti des penchants… impatients de son visiteur, il n'était donc pas surpris. Mais il n'était pas non plus idiot. Il avait très vite remarqué la profonde ressemblance entre le petit garçon et l'homme au frère si haut placé. Cependant, par politesse, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

_ La chose est envisageable, estima-t-il. Il doit pouvoir être possible de disposer d'un vol privé doté d'un bon niveau de protection. En revanche, il m'est impossible de vous promettre que vous pourriez partir sur l'heure.

Sherlock dut se retenir pour ne pas faire la grimace. Il comprenait les obligations imposées par les procédures, mais il trouvait également que c'était une fabuleuse perte de temps. D'autant qu'il était confronté à une autre problématique : Irène Adler n'avait plus d'identité britannique. Elle n'avait plus que le passeport américain qu'il lui avait fourni à Karachi, faux qui plus était. D'ici à ce que le consul ait des réticences pour cette raison, il n'y avait pas loin.

_ Puis-je utiliser votre téléphone pour appeler Londres ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait demandé à Mycroft de lui épargner les formalités d'une prise de rendez-vous, mais il n'avait pas mentionné la présence d'Irène Adler. Maintenant, s'il voulait vraiment faire les choses correctement, à savoir lui fournir un passeport britannique en règle, il allait devoir laisser échapper cette information.

Le consul fit un geste en direction du combiné, l'invitant à faire l'usage qu'il en voudrait.

_ Je suis dans la pièce à-côté si vous avez besoin de moi, dit-il.

Sherlock lui répondit par un signe de tête. Il composa le numéro de Mycroft.

La ligne sonna deux fois, et le timbre précieux de son frère se fit entendre au bout du fil :

_ Allô ?

_ Mycroft, c'est encore moi.

_ Mon cher frère… Tu ne peux décidément plus te passer de moi.

Sherlock dut faire un effort considérable pour retenir une réplique mordante.

_ Epargne-moi ton sarcasme, siffla-t-il, j'ai suffisamment d'ennui comme ça.

_ Tu t'es aperçu avoir perdu ton passeport ?

Sherlock soupira en imaginant son frère jubiler à l'autre bout de la ligne. Sherlock Holmes réclamant de l'aide, voilà qui était inhabituel et qui méritait d'être savouré.

_ Mon passeport est tout ce qu'il y a de plus en ma possession, merci. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'un passeport. Mycroft, je vais être direct, tu vas devoir faire revenir quelqu'un d'entre les morts.

_ Tiens ? Voilà qui est étonnant. Et qui donc, sans indiscrétion ?

Sherlock eut une microseconde d'hésitation.

_ Irène Adler, répondit-il enfin.

Un silence se fit. Sherlock eut presque l'impression de voir Mycroft s'asseoir rapidement.

_ Irène Adler ? Répéta Mycroft.

_ En personne, laquelle n'a jamais été décapitée à Karachi, comme tu le pensais.

_ Elle est en vie ? Comment se fait-il ?

_ Je passais dans le coin.

Sherlock ne le vit pas, mais il devinait le sourire amusé d'Irène Adler qui assistait à leur échange.

_ Il lui faut un passeport, le plus rapidement possible.

_ Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Protesta Mycroft dont la voix avait repris quelques couleurs. Tu m'annonces qu'Irène Adler est en vie, ce qui, finalement, te ressemble en tout point, et me demande d'intervenir pour sauver une femme qui a tenté de faire chanter notre gouvernement ?

_ Mycroft, fais-le.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur Misha. Le petit garçon le regardait silencieusement. C'était sa dernière carte…

_ Elle a un enfant, souffla-t-il.

Mycroft eut une fraction de seconde de silence avant de laisser échapper une exclamation.

_ Oh, mes félicitations pour elle, persifla-t-il. Et en quoi est-ce une raison suffisante pour que j'accepte ?

Sherlock pinça les lèvres de contrariété. Il n'avait plus le choix.

_ Mycroft, cet enfant… C'est le mien.

Quand Sherlock avait pris la décision d'apporter son aide, il l'avait fait à la condition d'un compromis. Il aidait Irène Adler, et il ne voulait pas savoir si cette aide profitait à quelqu'un d'autre. Misha était le fils d'Irène Adler, pas le sien. Ce petit garçon lui restait étranger malgré leur évidente filiation. Cependant, le manque de complaisance de son frère aîné l'obligeait à procéder autrement, et le présenter comme son enfant était le meilleur moyen de pousser Mycroft à agir le plus rapidement possible.

Celui-ci était soudainement devenu muet, et Sherlock le devinait abasourdi par la nouvelle. Ignorant le regard de surprise d'Irène Adler à-côté de lui, il attendit que son frère reprenne ses esprits avant de continuer à parler.

Malgré tout le self-control dont il était capable, Mycroft avait reçu la nouvelle comme un uppercut dans l'estomac. Groggy, il était resté pantelant dans son fauteuil, son portable à la main, tentant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Irène Adler était en vie. Et elle avait un enfant. L'enfant en lui-même n'avait rien de réellement surprenant, mais cet enfant était de son frère. Son détective-consultant sociopathe de frère avait eu un enfant avec La Femme. Qui était en vie.

_ Mycroft ?

Il perçut la voix de Sherlock dans le téléphone, et il le remit à son oreille.

_ Je suis là, Sherlock…

Il tenta de reprendre contenance.

_ J'espère que tu réalises l'importance de ton information, avança-t-il prudemment.

Sherlock réalisait. Mais la situation ne lui accordait pas le luxe de prendre des gants.

_ Cet… enfant, poursuivit Mycroft, as-tu la certitude qu'il est vraiment le tien ?

Il avait suffisamment eu affaire à Irène Adler pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas avare en manipulation. Et que son frère n'était pas avare en crédulité quand il s'agissait d'elle. Non pas qu'il doutait de la parole de Sherlock, mais avec un personnage comme La Femme, il valait mieux être prudent.

La réponse de son frère fut aussi brève qu'explicite :

_ Tu veux une photo ou un test de paternité ?

La poitrine de Mycroft Holmes se dégonfla. Si Sherlock se montrait aussi catégorique, alors il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

_ Dois-je prévenir maman pour ce cadeau de Noël en retard ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de regagner une assurance qui lui échappait.

_ Tant que nous n'avons pas quitté le pays et jusqu'à que le problème soit réglé, pas un mot à quiconque, trancha Sherlock avec une évidente impatience. D'anciens ennemis ont retrouvé sa trace, je préfère éviter que l'information ne s'ébruite, si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Mycroft garda un silence de circonstance. Il était partagé entre sa célérité et son abasourdissement.

_ Que te faut-il ? Choisit-il finalement de demander.

_ Deux passeports. Un pour Irène Adler et un pour le petit. Ainsi que le moyen de quitter le pays surement et discrètement.

_ Le transport ne posera pas de problème, assura Mycroft, ce sont les passeports qui demanderont du temps. Vous devrez attendre quelques jours avant de les obtenir.

Sherlock manqua de bondir de son fauteuil.

_ Quelques jours ? Tu te moques de moi ? Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'attendre quelques jours !

La main d'Irène Adler se posa aussitôt sur son bras pour le calmer alors que son frère observait un silence tranquillisant.

_ Attendre quelques jours est préférable à aucune aide du tout, souffla-t-elle. Au moins, il a la gentillesse de faire quelque chose pour nous.

_ Ce que je peux te proposer en attendant, _petit frère_, poursuivit Mycroft dans le combiné, c'est une protection à domicile. Je peux m'arranger pour vous fournir du monde qui veillera sur vous. Etant donné les connaissances de mademoiselle Adler sur certains… sujets, je peux justifier cette action en invoquant la protection de témoin.

Sherlock allait à nouveau pour s'impatienter, arguant que Mycroft ne semblait pas avoir compris l'urgence de la situation, mais la main d'Irène Adler qui se posa à nouveau sur son bras le retint.

_ Je ne peux pas faire mieux, se défendit Mycroft. Je pourrais vous proposer un domicile sécurisé, mais je pense que cela ne ferait qu'accélérer les manœuvres de vos ennemis et je sais combien les américains ne sont pas avares en gros moyens pour atteindre leur cible. Vous déplacer ne servirait donc à rien.

Et avant que Sherlock n'ait pu argumenter davantage, Irène Adler lui arracha le combiné des mains.

_ Mr Holmes ?

Sherlock eut un instant d'hésitation en la voyant faire, mais renonça à réagir.

_ Mademoiselle Adler, sans le moindre doute, releva Mycroft à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ Je tenais à vous remercier en personne pour avoir consenti à nous aider, dit-elle.

Mycroft ne put retenir un petit rire ironique.

_ Mademoiselle Adler, sans vous offenser, si mon dévoué frère ne s'était pas mis dans la balance, votre sort serait le cadet de mes soucis.

_ J'apprécie votre sollicitude.

_ N'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il est mon frère, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, mais attendez-vous quand nous nous retrouverons face-à-face à devoir nous fournir de nombreuses explications.

_ Ma foi, je peux commencer dès maintenant, si le cœur vous en dit.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle baissa le téléphone au niveau de Misha qui jouait avec le fil.

_ Mon chéri ? Souffla-t-elle. Peux-tu dire « _bonjour monsieur_ » pour moi ?

_ Bonjour, monsieur ! Gazouilla alors Misha dans la grille du combiné.

_ Merci, mon ange.

Et elle reprit la communication.

_ Ceci pour vous faire comprendre, Mr Holmes, que j'ai d'autres préoccupations que ma petite personne, affirma-t-elle froidement. J'apprécie votre aide, qu'elle soit apportée de gaîté de cœur ou non. Cependant, si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je m'explique, je serai ravie de vous rencontrer dans les circonstances qui vous plairont.

Et elle rendit le téléphone à Sherlock qui reprit la communication.

_ Je conçois ton scepticisme, Mycroft, argumenta-t-il, mais crois-tu que je ferais tout ça si je n'avais pas une bonne raison ?

_ Cette femme t'a définitivement tourné la tête, soupira son frère. Peut-être est-ce finalement un mal pour un bien.

Sherlock l'entendit rajuster son assise.

_ Pour les passeports, reprit Mycroft, comptez donc quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus. J'aurai besoin de photos d'identités et des noms complets des titulaires. Tant que nous y sommes, dois-je la faire passer pour ton épouse ?

_ Si le transport pour Londres est sûr, son nom usuel suffira. Je t'enverrai le matériel nécessaire par email. Si tu dois me contacter, fais-le sur mon portable personnel ou transite par le consulat, qui transmettra.

_ Fort bien. En ce cas, donne-moi l'adresse du domicile, que je puisse contacter de suite les personnes qu'il faut.

Sherlock la lui donna, et après les salutations d'usage, mit fin à la conversation. Il raccrocha.

_ A défaut de partir aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir des invités pendant quelques jours, expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh ! De quel genre ?

_ Costume noir avec une bosse sous le revers gauche.

Irène Adler ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait certes des réticences vis-à-vis de Mycroft, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de mettre son fils à l'abri, elle était prête à toutes les concessions.

_ Fort bien, se soumit-elle. En ce cas, que faisons-nous ?

_ Nous devons d'abord fournir à Mycroft vos noms et photos d'identités pour les passeports. Il nous faudra trouver un photomaton et un cybercafé.

_ Ensuite ?

_ Ensuite nous retournons chez vous, et nous n'en bougeons plus jusqu'à notre départ. J'ignore en revanche ce qu'il adviendra de votre vie ici, vous aurez certainement des dispositions à prendre. J'imagine aisément qu'étant donné que vos ennemis savent que vous êtes à New York, vous ne pourrez pas y revenir.

Les épaules d'Irène Adler retombèrent avec lassitude. Alors il lui faudrait encore tout laisser derrière elle, comme la dernière fois, et tout recommencer de zéro ? Elle avait travaillé si dur pour en arriver où elle en était en si peu de temps qu'elle avait un pincement au cœur à l'idée de devoir à nouveau tout abandonner.

Serait-elle un jour tranquille ?

Le son du combiné qui se décrocha tout seul la tira de ses pensées, et elle baissa les yeux sur le bureau. Misha avait tiré le fil du téléphone qu'il mâchait maladroitement entre ses premières dents.

_ Misha, voyons, protesta-t-elle, ne met pas ça à ta bouche, c'est sale !

Elle lui ôta le fil des dents, remit le combiné en place et se leva, Misha dans ses bras.

_ Je pense que si nous devons circuler en ville, il vaut mieux le faire tant qu'il fait jour, estima-t-elle.

Sherlock se rangea à son opinion et se leva à son tour. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau. Le consul était en grande conversation avec sa secrétaire, et il leva les yeux quand il les entendit sortir.

_ Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

_ Parfaitement bien, assura Sherlock. J'ai pu tout mettre en place moi-même, vous êtes donc dégagé de vos obligations. Nous serons en revanche certainement amenés à rentrer à nouveau en contact pour la fourniture de nos passeports, auquel cas je vais vous communiquer mon numéro.

Il lui tendit un post-il griffonné.

_ Etant donné la surveillance dont mademoiselle Adler fait l'objet, c'est certainement le seul canal qui ne soit pas piraté. Conservez-le précieusement.

Le consul prit le post-il et le colla dans son agenda de poche.

_ Je suppose que votre frère cherchera à nouveau à me contacter. Je vous tiendrai informé, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

_ Merci, monsieur le consul.

Sherlock le salua d'un signe de tête, et Irène Adler lui serra la main. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte, Misha salua le consul.

_ Au revoir, monsieur !

Ils redescendirent par l'ascenseur et sortirent à nouveau sur le trottoir. Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi. C'était l'heure où les gens sortaient de table pour digérer en se baguenaudant. L'heure de pointe dans les rues, le parfait créneau pour agir sans que jamais personne ne voie quoi que ce soit.

Il prit la poignée de sa valise qui lui paraissait bien inutile, désormais.

_ Venez, nous allons trouver un photographe.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 5**

.

.

.

Quand le taxi les déposa au domicile d'Irène Adler, un véhicule noir patientait déjà devant le porche, contenant deux hommes qui se présentèrent comme étant chargés de « _la protection de mademoiselle Adler et des personnes vivant sous son toit _». Sherlock loua pour le coup la diligence de son frère, même s'il se garda bien de le faire à voix haute.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé une boutique de photographie sur la 40ème Rue, le portrait de Misha avait d'ailleurs été difficile à tirer, son attention ne se focalisant jamais sur l'objectif. Puis ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur un cybercafé sur la 49ème, où ils avaient scanné et envoyé les photos à Mycroft avec toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin pour la création des passeports. Sherlock était d'ailleurs curieux de connaître sa réaction quand il verrait les photos du petit garçon.

Irène Adler ouvrit sa porte, laissant les gardes du corps entrer et inspecter la maison à la recherche de caméras ou de microphones. La domestique se précipita, récupérant la valise de sa maîtresse et l'informant des derniers messages sur son répondeur. L'un d'entre attira particulièrement l'attention des gardes du corps : une série de cliquetis évoquant le roulement du barillet d'un pistolet. Ils saisirent le répondeur pour en tracer l'appel, ce que Sherlock trouva stupide, leurs ennemis ne devaient pas être bêtes au point de laisser une traçabilité à leurs messages. Au mieux, ils remonteraient à une cabine téléphonique utilisée par deux cent personnes différentes dans la même journée.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir amené son ordinateur portable, et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir eu cette idée. Si les lignes téléphoniques étaient surveillées, le réseau internet devait l'être également. Il ne pouvait compter que sur les bonnes vieilles méthodes d'antan : un cerveau, un papier et un stylo. Fort heureusement, à l'instar de certains, il disposait des trois.

.

Le soir tomba rapidement, la domestique appela pour le dîner, mais Sherlock ne se montra pas à table et Irène Adler savait déjà qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de le faire venir. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il pouvait mettre des heures à en sortir, elle avait déjà assisté au phénomène.

Elle venait de mettre Misha au lit quand elle se décida enfin à aller le voir. La domestique avait installé sa valise dans une chambre d'ami, mais le souvenir de Baker Street lui faisait comprendre qu'il en ferait un usage minimaliste. Après avoir à tout hasard toqué à sa porte et cherché dans le salon du premier étage, ce fut finalement au salon d'accueil du rez-de-chaussée qu'elle le trouva. Debout devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il regardait distraitement la rue qui s'assombrissait devant lui.

_ Mr Holmes ? Appela-t-elle doucement.

Tiré de ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers elle. Pied nus et enveloppée dans un long kimono d'intérieur en soie, les cheveux dénoués dans le dos, elle restait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme pour ne pas le déranger.

Il la regarda, sans dire un mot. Il trouvait étrange de constater à quel point elle avait changé tout en restant la même femme qu'avant. C'était le même port de tête, la même fierté, la même force, mais orientée différemment. Elle s'était adoucie, aussi, sans doute la maternité. Elle avait dans l'attitude la même grâce féline, mais plus aérienne, plus légère, comme une ballerine. C'était la même femme qu'il avait fait plier, la même femme qu'il avait étreint, la même qu'il avait… aimé ? Et en même temps, ce n'était plus cette même femme.

Sherlock connaissait par cœur la chimie du corps, mais il devait admettre ses lacunes quand il s'agissait de se déduire lui-même. Il s'était toujours convaincu de son intelligence et de sa supériorité, il avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à se draper dans des attitudes qui le rendaient inaccessible du commun des mortels. C'était tellement commode. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à subir l'idiotie de ses pairs. Puis John était arrivé, avait porté un coup à son armure, à grands coups d'humanité, et Irène Adler n'avait plus eu qu'à porter le coup de grâce. Et, lui, avait ouvert son plastron à double battant, dans lequel elle s'était engouffrée sans la moindre hésitation.

L'avait-elle aimé ? Autant que lui avait pu… _l'aimer_ ? Il se souvenait de leur dernier affrontement, alors qu'il avait enfin mis la main sur le mot de passe de son téléphone. Il avait violemment saisi les quatre lettres, comme autant de coups de poignard. Et dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, son pitoyable petit cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Elle avait arrêté son geste, les yeux humides, suppliante : « _Tout ce que j'ai dit était faux. Je ne faisais que jouer le jeu _». L'avait-elle réellement pensé en le disant ? « _Je sais. Et là, vous perdez_ », avait-il froidement répondu. Il l'avait vaincue, par bravade, par vengeance, mais elle avait fait pire. Elle l'avait atteint au seul endroit où personne n'avait jamais eu accès.

_ Je sais à quoi vous pensez, fit soudainement la voix d'Irène Adler.

Sherlock leva les yeux sur elle, à nouveau tiré de ses pensées.

_ Oh ? Et à quoi donc je pense ? Voulut-il savoir.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Vous avez repensé à ce que j'ai dit, au domicile de Mycroft. « _Tout ce que j'ai dit était faux. Je ne faisait que jouer le jeu_ ». Vous vous demandiez si je pensais ce que je disais.

Il s'abstint de lui demander comment elle avait deviné. Elle avait toujours su lire en lui alors que lui-même en avait été incapable. Irène Adler s'avança dans sa direction.

_ Pour être honnête, poursuivit-elle, c'est exact. Je le pensais sincèrement.

Sherlock sentit bien malgré lui son cœur se serrer.

_ Cependant, sourit-elle, il est important de prendre en compte les propos auxquels je faisais allusion.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

_ Finalement, Mr Holmes, vous n'êtes pas si différent d'un homme ordinaire. Ne le prenez pas mal, je ne le dis pas comme une insulte. Mais j'ai pu constater à l'usage que quand une situation ambigüe survient, quand plusieurs interprétations sont possibles, les gens ont toujours ce reflexe étrange d'opter pour la pire. Oui, j'ai pensé ce que j'ai dit. Mais je ne faisais pas allusion aux manifestations de mon cœur comme vous l'aviez déduit au départ.

Sherlock resta silencieux, attendant la suite. Irène Adler le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je pensais plus à la façon… peu cavalière… avec laquelle je m'étais moquée de vos sentiments à mon égard. « _Regardez-le, le pauvre. Vous croyiez réellement que je m'intéressais à vous ? Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes le grand Sherlock Holmes ? Le détective à la drôle de casquette ?_ »

Sherlock vit les mâchoires d'Irène Adler se contracter.

_ Je me déteste, rien que de savoir que j'ai pu dire une chose pareille… et que je parvienne aujourd'hui à m'en souvenir au mot près. Oui, Mr Holmes, c'était pour de faux. Je ne faisais que jouer le jeu, le jeu de Moriarty. C'était le rôle qu'il m'avait faite endosser : celui de vous briser le cœur.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_ Ce n'était absolument pas planifié, jura-t-elle. Mais quand il a pris conscience de... mes sentiments..., il m'a obligée à m'en servir contre vous. « _Exactement mon type d'homme_ », c'était une réplique qu'il me fallait dire au bon moment afin de vous achever. Sauf qu'il avait oublié un paramètre : vous êtes Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui n'éprouve d'amour pour personne. Et vous vous en êtes souvenu à ce moment-là. Quand j'ai vu le résultat de ce que j'avais provoqué, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Quand j'ai dit que je ne faisais que jouer le jeu, c'était une manœuvre désespérée pour me rattraper. Mais vous êtes parti, et j'ai cru avoir tout perdu.

_ Jusqu'à Karachi, conclut Sherlock.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous êtes revenu, avoua-t-elle. Après ce que je vous avais fait… Pourquoi ?

La question resta en suspens. Sherlock se contenta de tourner la tête vers la rue, comme à la recherche d'une inspiration, puis la regarda. Il se souvenait de Karachi, avec une acuité telle qu'il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Pendant trois jours, il n'avait plus été lui-même. Irène avait percé ses défenses une à une, et ils avaient plongé sans le moindre regret dans un bain d'émotions qu'ils avaient été incapable de contrôler. Pendant trois jours, le reste du monde n'avait plus existé.

Et aujourd'hui, quatre années et des milliers de kilomètres plus tard, voilà où ils en étaient. Elle était là, de nouveau devant lui, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question. Mais, sans même qu'il ne puisse arrêter son geste, il tendit la main vers elle, et lui prit le poignet. Puis il posa doucement ses doigts sur ses veines.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 6**

.

.

.

Irène Adler eut un pincement au cœur quand la porte de sa maison de Brooklyn Heights se referma derrière elle alors qu'elle descendait le perron pour monter dans le taxi. Sherlock l'attendait à-côté de la voiture pendant que le chauffeur rangeait les bagages dans le coffre. Il lui ouvrit la portière et elle installa Misha sur la banquette, lui bouclant sa ceinture, puis s'assit à-côté de lui. Sherlock prit place sur le siège passager.

Irène Adler se força à ne pas regarder en arrière quand le taxi démarra. Elle avait laissé ses instructions derrière elle, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. Pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose, elle inventoria son sac à main pour la dixième fois, vérifiant la présence de son portefeuille, de son passeport et de son billet d'avion.

Mycroft avait fait diligence pour le leur obtenir. Cinq jours plus tard, le consulat les informait les avoir à leur disposition. Quand au transport, ils n'avaient pu obtenir un vol privé comme espéré. En revanche, ils avaient chacun une première classe sur un vol régulier dont l'identité et le passif de l'intégralité du personnel et des autres passagers avaient été minutieusement contrôlés.

Irène Adler n'avait jamais quitté New York en quatre ans. Trop risqué. Elle baissa les yeux sur Misha, sagement assis, dont ce serait le baptême de l'air. Par delà l'urgence de la situation, elle voulait accorder à l'évènement l'importance qu'il avait. Ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait, il allait certainement poser une montagne de questions, et elle était décidée à satisfaire sa spontanéité d'enfant aussi naturellement que possible.

Misha avait déjà été dans de grands espaces. Parcs, jardins d'enfant, centres commerciaux, Irène Adler avait abordé son éducation avec l'idée de l'ouvrir au plus de choses possibles. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall d'accueil de l'aéroport, tout l'impressionna. Il ouvrit des yeux et une bouche qui ne manqua pas de l'amuser.

_ Attends donc de voir les avions, je suis sûre que ce sera encore mieux, lui promit Irène Adler.

Elle glissa son bras sous celui de Sherlock, tout au rôle de famille en vacances qu'ils s'étaient décidés à adopter.

L'enregistrement de leurs bagages fut rapide, et ils se hâtèrent en direction du terminal 7. Ils se firent vérifier leurs billets et leurs passeports, transitèrent par le contrôle de sécurité – Misha manifesta d'ailleurs l'envie de suivre le même tunnel que celui des bagages – et entrèrent dans la zone internationale, puis se dirigèrent vers l'accès première classe où un lounge meublé de confortables fauteuils et canapés les attendait. Sherlock préférait patienter parmi des voisins de siège qu'au milieu d'inconnus surfant entre les différentes boutiques.

Quand l'annonce d'embarquement retentit, Sherlock connaissait le journal par cœur, mais il le glissa quand même sous son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte indiquée. Misha trépignait d'impatience, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps pour voir l'appareil. Et quand il l'aperçut à-travers la baie vitrée alors qu'ils attendaient leur tour pour monter dans l'avion, son enthousiasme amusa beaucoup les hôtesses de l'air qui vérifièrent leurs billets et les amenèrent à leurs sièges. Misha fut très content d'avoir le sien, et il fut installé avec un kit de coloriage offert par l'hôtesse.

L'avion se remplit doucement, il ferma ses accès. Le capitaine se présenta, invita les passagers à boucler leur ceinture, puis démarra. L'appareil s'élança, décolla, et s'en fut au loin.

.

L'avion se posa à l'aéroport d'Heathrow après six heures de vol, aux alentours de sept heures du soir. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, passèrent la douane et, portant un Misha un peu ensommeillé, quittèrent le terminal.

A la grande surprise de Sherlock, Mycroft attendait après eux. Ce n'était finalement pas si surprenant que ça, il devait certainement depuis cinq jours bouillonner d'impatience à l'idée de voir ce qu'il en était de ses propres yeux.

Ce fut Irène Adler qui l'aperçut la première. Après des mois à observer les gens autour d'elle, elle avait développé le coup d'œil. Elle le vit, s'arrêta net, attirant l'attention de Sherlock qui l'aperçut à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils de contrariété et marcha vers son frère ainé.

_ Tu n'as finalement pas pu t'en empêcher, constata-t-il.

Mycroft ne se démonta pas devant ces salutations peu protocolaires. Toujours armé de son parapluie et de son sourire sarcastique, il exécuta une petite courbette.

_ Très heureux de te revoir également, _petit frère_, susurra-t-il. Ton vol s'est-il bien passé ?

_ Merveilleux. Autre chose ?

Mycroft tourna alors la tête vers Irène Adler qui soutint son regard.

_ Voici donc La Femme de retour, résuma-t-il de sa voix onctueuse. Finalement, vous faites un remarquable tandem : deux personnes revenues d'entre les morts. Vous ne pouviez pas être plus compatibles.

_ Je vous remercie pour cette bénédiction inattendue, Mr Holmes, répondit Irène Adler.

Mycroft ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient tombés sur Misha, à moitié endormi sur le chariot à bagages.

_ Et voici le fameux Sherlock Hamish Adler, poursuivit-il sans prêter attention à l'ironie. Ma foi, il te ressemble effectivement fort.

Sherlock dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait vu juste : Mycroft avait fait le déplacement pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

_ Pouvons-nous emprunter ta voiture ou devons-nous prendre un taxi ? Coupa-t-il abruptement.

_ La voiture est dehors, elle attend.

Mycroft raccrocha son parapluie à son bras et ouvrit la marche.

_ J'ai pris la liberté de ne pas informer le docteur Watson de votre arrivée, annonça-t-il tout en marchant. J'ai estimé que c'était une responsabilité qui t'incombait.

_ Trop aimable.

_ Comme on fait son lit, on se couche, _petit frère_. Il doit toujours être à la clinique à l'heure qu'il est, il est en horaires de nuit. Il devrait rentrer vers dix heures du soir. De quoi préparer tes explications. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il renonce à comprendre, les grandes explications ne sont pas ton fort.

Cette allusion à peine voilée fit dresser l'oreille d'Irène Adler.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Quand mon frère est revenu d'entre les morts, il lui a bien fallu justifier son absence. Malheureusement, ses explications ont été un désastre. Mon frère a eu la faiblesse de croire que son retour et le sentiment que ses proches en auraient allaient de soi.

_ Il est revenu comme si de rien n'était ?

_ Presque, mais le résultat a été le même. Sans les fabuleuses capacités d'abnégation du docteur Watson, je doute que Sherlock serait encore là aujourd'hui.

_ Il m'a mis deux coups de poing dans la figure, intervint ce dernier, comme pour se défendre.

_ Qui étaient amplement mérités, affirma Mycroft.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et atteignirent la limousine noire aux vitres teintées qui attendait sans façon devant l'entrée principale. Travailler pour le gouvernement avait ses avantages.

Le véhicule démarra rapidement et s'engagea sur Tunnel Road.

_ Nous avons passé Baker Street au peigne fin dans la journée, raconta Mycroft, aucune brèche de sécurité n'est à déplorer, sinon la faiblesse de la serrure de la porte d'entrée. J'ai également ressorti votre dossier, mademoiselle Adler, afin de me pencher sur vos anciens ennemis, mais j'imagine qu'ils n'ont donné aucune indication susceptible de les identifier ?

_ Absolument rien. J'ai néanmoins compilé tout ce que j'ai pu conserver, les lettres, les mails, les messages répondeurs. Le dossier est dans ma valise.

_ Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que du monde est déjà à votre domicile new yorkais pour tenter de tirer le maximum de votre ordinateur. Excusez-nous par avance si nous découvrons des contenus… sensibles.

_ Je n'ai rien à cacher, Mr Holmes, affirma Irène Adler avec fierté.

_ J'ose l'espérer.

Il s'adossa à la banquette, les considérant dans leur ensemble. Le petit Sherlock Hamish était au milieu, installé entre ses parents. _Ses parents…_ Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à croire que ce petit garçon puisse être le fils de son frère. Il savait l'inclination certaine qu'il avait éprouvé pour cette femme, mais il ignorait que cette inclination aurait ce résultat. _Un fils_. Sherlock. S'il n'avait pas eu la preuve en chair et en os sous les yeux, l'idée l'aurait fait éclater de rire. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être cruel, il aimait son frère et était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui, mais Sherlock était devenu un personnage voué à finir sa vie seul. Cet enfant, soudainement, faisait presque tâche dans le portrait. Mycroft en venait à s'interroger sur les sentiments de son frère vis-à-vis de ce petit garçon. Sherlock avait été catégorique sur sa filialité, mais Mycroft connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque. Pour le présenter ainsi, il n'avait pas dû avoir d'autre choix.

Le trajet jusqu'à Baker Street se fit dans un relatif silence, hormis Misha que l'architecture londonienne intéressa beaucoup. Il pointa de temps en temps un bâtiment avec une petite exclamation. La voiture remonta Cromwell Road et traversa Belgravia. Irène Adler eut une petite bouffée de nostalgie en reconnaissant son ancien quartier. Puis ils remontèrent le long de Hyde Park, tournèrent sur Oxford Street et à nouveau dans Orchard Street. La rue devint tout de suite plus familière. Sherlock distingua déjà au loin le petit auvent rouge du café sous l'appartement.

_ Il me semble que cette brave Mme Hudson doit se trouver chez elle, les informa Mycroft. Aucun déplacement ne m'a été signalé.

Sherlock ne craignait pas trop la réaction de Mme Hudson. Elle avait déjà rencontré Irène Adler lors de l'affaire des photographies, pendant le court laps de temps où elle avait séjourné à Baker Street. Et la vue de Misha allait certainement la ravir.

Elle sortit de sa cuisine en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Son tablier fleurait bon la tarte aux pommes.

_ Oh, Sherlock, vous êtes revenu !

Irène Adler entra ensuite, suivie de Mycroft.

_ Comment votre voyage s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Mme Hudson.

_ Merveilleusement bien, ironisa Mycroft. Il a même pensé à nous apporter un petit souvenir.

Irène Adler ne releva pas le sarcasme, et Sherlock l'ignora simplement. Mme Hudson remarqua alors enfin la présence d'Irène Adler.

_ Oh, Sherlock, reprocha-t-elle, vous auriez pu m'avertir que vous aviez des invités, je ne suis même pas présentable.

_ Ca ira, Mme Hudson, la rassura Sherlock.

Il monta à l'étage.

_ Nous apprécierions cependant une tasse de thé, dit-il néanmoins.

_ Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle retourna dans sa cuisine.

Sherlock était déjà rentré dans l'appartement et avait posé sa valise contre le mur. Irène Adler avait assis Misha sur le sofa, et le petit garçon commençait déjà à s'endormir.

Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Les lieux n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. La table du salon croulait sous les papiers divers, celle de la cuisine sous les instruments de chimie. Elle devinait déjà les morceaux de corps dans le réfrigérateur.

Par habitude, Sherlock avait allumé son ordinateur portable.

_ Vous resterez ici en attendant, expliqua-t-il. Vous vous installerez dans ma chambre, vous y serez plus en sécurité.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Et vous ? Où dormirez-vous donc ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, ouvrant sa page internet. Irène Adler marcha donc à sa valise, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une grosse enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Mycroft.

_ Voici tout ce que j'ai pu conserver au cours des dernières semaines, dit-elle. J'ignore si ces données seront exploitables, mais avec la saisie de mon ordinateur, vous devriez pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

Mycroft prit l'enveloppe sans un mot et en inventoria le contenu.

_ Je ne peux pas vous promettre des résultats immédiats, la tempéra-t-il, mais puisque mon frère semble porter votre intérêt à cœur, nous ferons ce que nous pourrons.

Des pas se hâtèrent dans les escaliers et Mme Hudson réapparut. Elle avait ôté son tablier et portait un plateau chargé de verres et de biscuits.

_ Vous connaissant, je suis sûre que de toute façon, vous n'auriez rien eu à proposer à vos invités, annonça-t-elle.

Sherlock eut un sourire en quoi devant la diligence de sa logeuse. Toujours prompte à dire qu'elle n'était pas leur femme de ménage, mais aussi toujours prompte à leur rendre service.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table de la cuisine.

_ Voilà. En revanche, je n'ai pas vu John faire les courses depuis votre départ, je ne sais pas si vous aurez assez à dîner pour vos invités. Je vais regarder.

Et sans attendre d'assentiment, elle ouvrit le frigo et fit immédiatement la grimace.

_ Sherlock, combien de fois John vous a-t-il dit de ne pas mettre vos expériences ici ? Oh, mon Dieu, des orteils ! Sherlock !

Irène lança sur celui-ci un regard amusé.

_ Vous n'avez pas changé vos habitudes, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Et pourquoi les aurais-je changées ?

Mme Hudson revint de la cuisine, scandalisée.

_ Sherlock, voyons ! Il y a des enfants, ici !

Irène Adler la rassura d'un geste.

_ Je doute qu'il soit encore suffisamment grand pour ouvrir ce réfrigérateur tout seul, ne vous faites pas de soucis.

Mme Hudson parut se tranquilliser, bien que toujours choquée par ses trouvailles. Puis elle revint en cuisine.

_ J'ai apporté une petite collation, je doute qu'il faille compter sur les garçons pour avoir des rafraichissements dignes de ce nom. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que boit ce petit bonhomme. J'ai du jus de pomme, j'espère que ça lui conviendra.

Elle versa un verre de jus de pomme, et prévoyante comme toujours, elle avait pensé à prendre une paille. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant Misha boire son verre avec gourmandise.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Mme Hudson.

_ Misha, répondit Irène Adler après un coup d'œil hésitant vers Sherlock.

Elle ignorait si Mme Hudson avait compris l'identité du petit garçon, et elle ne voulait pas brusquer les évènements si ce n'était pas le cas.

Le soir tomba. Mme Hudson avait finalement été faire des courses pour le dîner et fait partager sa tarte aux pommes pour le dessert. Mycroft avait pris congé pour se pencher sur le dossier. Irène Adler avait investi la chambre de Sherlock et mis Misha au lit, refusant qu'il se couche trop tard.

Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, grattant distraitement les cordes de son violon. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, il entendit la voix de Mme Hudson, des pas dans l'escalier, puis la voix de John :

_ Sherlock ? Tu es rentré ?

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 7**

.

.

.

Quand John était entré à Baker Street, il avait manqué de buter sur une Mme Hudson frétillante d'excitation qui redescendait les escaliers.

_ Oh, John ! Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

_ Euh… bien.

Il avait considéré Mme Hudson avec des yeux surpris. Elle irradiait de contentement et son sourire était plus large que d'habitude.

_ J'arrive au milieu de quelque chose ? Avait-il demandé.

Mme Hudson avait pointé du doigt vers l'étage.

_ Oh, Sherlock est revenu de New York, il est dans le salon. Il y a des invités. Je ne vous en dis pas plus… Mais – chuuut ! – ne faites pas de bruit, quelqu'un dort.

Rendu perplexe par ces propos obscurs, John était monté à l'étage.

_ Sherlock ? Tu es rentré ?

Il entra dans le salon, trouva son ami dans son fauteuil avec son violon en main.

_ Bonsoir, John.

Celui-ci ôta son manteau.

_ Comment était New York ?

_ Ennuyeux.

John eut un sourire en coin devant cette réponse et accrocha son manteau à la patère à-côté de la porte. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua le manteau de femme. Il eut une seconde d'arrêt, puis revint vers Sherlock.

_ Mme Hudson m'a dit que nous avions des invités.

_ C'est exact.

_ Qui est-ce ? Une cliente ?

_ L'on peut dire ça, répondit mystérieusement Sherlock qui regarda en direction de la cuisine.

John suivit son regard et se figea.

_ Bonsoir, docteur Watson.

Irène Adler était là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. John la considéra, bouche bée.

_ Irène Adler ?

_ Elle a requis mon aide, expliqua Sherlock. Le SMS de New York, c'était elle.

John resta muet, puis décida qu'il serait intelligent de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

_ Mais vous étiez morte, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_ C'est effectivement ce que tout le monde a cru. Mais Mr Holmes est un homme plein de ressources.

John tourna spontanément la tête vers Sherlock. Il commençait à comprendre…

_ Alors cette affaire en Europe, c'était pour de faux ?

Quand Mycroft lui avait appris la nouvelle, la supposée mort de La Femme remontait à deux mois. Il ne voyait que cette obscure affaire en Europe pour concorder avec cette date. D'autant que Sherlock en était revenu étrangement silencieux, ce que John avait trouvé particulièrement inhabituel.

_ Tu n'étais donc pas en Europe, c'est ça ?

Le silence de son ami fut suffisamment éloquent. John laissa échapper un petit rire las.

_ Fidèle à toi-même, sourit-il. Tu n'apprendras décidément jamais à me parler.

Il revint à Irène Adler.

_ Autre chose que je dois savoir ? Tant qu'on y est, vous n'auriez pas un ou deux enfants cachés, histoire de compléter le tableau ?

Il fut surpris de sentir l'atmosphère se tendre brusquement. Une note du violon claqua. Puis il entendit Mme Hudson remonter l'escalier avec de nouvelles boissons, et il se souvint : « _ne faites pas de bruit, quelqu'un dort_ ».

Il sentit son visage s'affaisser alors que Mme Hudson passait devant eux en papotant.

_ Ce pauvre petit chou était mort de fatigue, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut dire qu'on ne tient pas très longtemps à cet âge. C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas fini plus tôt, John, vous auriez fait sa connaissance, il est tellement mignon ! Tout le portrait de son père !

John resta figé, regardant Mme Hudson, Sherlock et Irène Adler à tour de rôle.

_ John ?

Il pointa un doigt hésitant dans leur direction.

_ Non…

Il tourna la tête vers Sherlock.

_ Toi… et Irène Adler…

_ Je te laisse à tes propres déductions, John.

Irène Adler se mordit la lèvre. Elle commençait à comprendre les mises en gardes de Mycroft sur l'incapacité de Sherlock à formuler des explications prudentes et attentionnées. Voyant que John se décomposait de plus en plus, elle s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa à-côté de lui.

_ Ce que Mr Holmes est de toute évidence incapable de vous expliquer correctement, c'est que je ne suis pas morte à Karachi. Mr Holmes est parvenu à intervenir à la dernière minute pour me sauver. Tout a été fait pour que vous croyiez tous à ma mort, mais en réalité, j'étais réfugiée à New York. Malheureusement, mes anciens ennemis ont finalement retrouvé ma trace, la raison pour laquelle je suis de retour ici.

_ D'accord.

Il avait au moins compris la moitié de l'histoire.

_ Et… euh…

Irène Adler jeta un rapide regard en direction de la chambre de Sherlock.

_ Il dort actuellement, je suis donc dans l'incapacité de vous le présenter.

_ Il ? C'est un garçon ?

_ Oui. Il a trois ans. Et pour anticiper votre prochaine question… Oui, Mr Holmes en est le père.

John tourna la tête vers Sherlock qui continuait de gratter son violon, le regard plongé dans ses pensées, comme si la conversation ne le concernait pas.

_ Mais…, hésita John. Comment… ?

_ Docteur Watson, ne m'obligez pas à vous apprendre votre métier.

_ D'accord.

John revint à Irène Adler, désignant son ami du doigt.

_ Il le savait ?

_ Pour sa défense, non.

_ Comment il a réagi ?

_ Comment auriez-vous réagi ?

John se laissa aller contre le sofa. Il était fatigué. Il avait passé une dure journée de travail. Il était rentré avec des idées de thé et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Au lieu de cela, il apprenait la survie d'Irène Adler, sauvée des terroristes pakistanais par Sherlock. Qu'ils avaient eu tout deux des relations intimes. Et qu'Irène Adler s'en était tirée à New York avec un fils qui avait maintenant trois ans. Et que tout ce petit monde était aujourd'hui rassemblé ici. Une journée normale de plus à Baker Street.

John regarda à nouveau Sherlock, qui continuait sereinement de titiller son violon, quoique le regard mâtiné d'une confuse incertitude.

John comprenait l'étrange sensation que procurait la nouvelle d'un fils caché. Mais pourquoi donc son ami persistait-il à être aussi _inepte_ quand il s'agissait de signifier des évènements d'une telle importance ? Déjà pour son retour d'entre les morts, John avait dû mobiliser toute sa compréhension et toute son abnégation pour assimiler la nouvelle. Car s'il y avait un domaine dans laquelle Sherlock était _nul_, c'était celui du tact. Il voulait bien comprendre la sociopathie chronique de son ami, mais il avait toujours du mal avec cette manie également chronique qu'il avait de ne jamais prendre de gants.

Donc La Femme était en vie. Et elle était à Baker Street. Avec leur fils.

Il se leva.

_ Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il.

Il marcha vers l'escalier.

_ Docteur Watson…

_ Bonne nuit.

Et ses pas disparurent à l'étage supérieur. La porte de sa chambre se referma, et ce fut le silence.

Irène Adler se tourna vers Sherlock, qui n'avait pas bougé.

_ Je comprends maintenant la prudence de votre frère, quant à vos explications. Vous ne l'avez pas ménagé.

_ John est un adulte d'intelligence moyenne. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

_ Oui, il m'évoque d'ailleurs quelqu'un que je connais.

Et elle se leva à son tour, les lèvres pincées.

_ Bonne nuit, Mr Holmes.

.

John se leva le lendemain en ayant peu dormi. Heureusement, avec ses horaires de la veille, il ne commençait pas le travail trop tôt. Il se tira du lit et se traina comme il put jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche froide acheva de le réveiller.

Sherlock était absent. John supposa qu'il devait déjà être parti traquer les méchants. Il entra dans la cuisine et mit la bouilloire à chauffer.

_ Bonjour, docteur Watson, fit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna. Irène Adler était assise à la table du salon. Sur la chaise à-côté d'elle, dépassait une petite masse de boucles brunes.

John marqua un temps d'arrêt. La rencontre de la veille au soir lui revint brusquement en mémoire : Irène Adler, vivante, à Baker Street avec son fils.

Cette dernière s'était drapée dans la robe de chambre de Sherlock, les cheveux dénoués. Elle lui sourit doucement en le regardant.

La bouilloire tinta, le faisant presque sursauter, et il se versa son thé avant de s'approcher de la table du salon. Irène Adler essuyait une petite bouche barbouillée de confiture.

_ Misha ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Dis bonjour au monsieur.

Une petite tête se leva vers lui.

_ Bonjour, monsieur !

John en laissa presque tomber son mug de thé. Irène Adler dut se lever précipitamment pour lui proposer sa chaise.

Pas de doute, ce petit avait de qui tenir. C'était les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, les mêmes lèvres, la même carnation de peau. Seuls les yeux étaient différents, d'un bleu moins nuancé. John devina facilement qu'il devait s'agir de la couleur des yeux de sa mère. Il n'était pas très grand, mais montrait les signes d'une future sveltesse. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. John avait l'impression de se retrouver face une réplique en miniature de Sherlock.

Il mangeait une tartine en se mettant de la confiture sur les doigts. Devant lui, sur la table, se trouvait un verre de lait et une orange.

Il regarda Irène Adler qui avait posé deux mains protectrices sur ses épaules.

_ Alors c'est donc vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha prudemment la tête.

_ Ecoutez, docteur Watson, commença-t-elle, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Mr Holmes n'a pas été des plus délicats, et…

_ Ca, vous pouvez le dire.

John avala nerveusement une gorgée de son thé.

_ Il m'a menti. Une fois de plus. Quand cet imbécile va-t-il enfin se décider à me faire confiance ?

Sa voix montait, s'échauffait, mais conscient de la présence du petit garçon, il ne l'éleva pas trop haut.

_ Qu'il n'ait jamais su qu'il était père, je veux bien, mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit sur vous ? Il m'a fait lui mentir sur votre sort, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce que je lui disais n'était pas vrai. Vous pouvez croire ça ?

Irène Adler était d'accord avec son point de vue. Mais quelque part, elle comprenait la prise de position de Sherlock.

_ Les gens qui ont failli me tuer il y a quatre ans étaient des terroristes, se défendit-il. Ils ont voulu me décapiter. Ceci pour vous expliquer qu'ils ne sont pas le genre de personnes à s'embarrasser de principes. S'ils avaient su que vous saviez, ils auraient employé n'importe quel moyen pour vous faire parler.

_ Et vous pensez que je ne sais pas ça ? J'ai fait l'Afghanistan, alors je m'y connais un peu sur la question. Je sais bien que je ressemble à un vieux garçon, que j'ai l'air ridicule avec mes pulls, que le métier de docteur n'est pas des plus excitants. Mais je suis aussi un ancien soldat. J'ai été sur le terrain, j'ai tenu une arme, et j'ai prouvé à maintes reprises que je savais encore m'en servir. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû mettre mon existence de côté pour lui, le nombre de fois où j'ai dû renoncer à vivre ma vie, juste parce qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et voilà comment il me remercie.

Une boule monta dans son ventre en grondant. Oui, il était en colère. En colère d'avoir été une fois de plus tenu à l'écart alors qu'il aurait pu être utile. Il n'aurait peut-être pas fait ou changé grand-chose, mais partager des secrets, n'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les amis, d'habitude ?

Un coup à la sonnette interrompit ses pensées. Spontanément, John et Irène Adler échangèrent un regard. De toute évidence, aucun d'entre eux n'attendait de visite. Ce ne pouvait être Mme Hudson, on l'entendait d'ici faire sa vaisselle. Et Mycroft se serait annoncé.

John décida de prendre les devants.

_ Restez ici, je vais voir.

Il descendit l'escalier, pour se rendre compte que Mme Hudson l'avait devancé. Elle refermait la porte, perplexe.

_ Qui c'était ? Demanda John.

_ Aucune idée, avoua Mme Hudson, il n'y avait personne. Juste ça.

Et elle montra dans sa main une grande enveloppe blanche. Dessus, en caractères d'impression, deux initiales : I.A.

John commença à sentir monter dans son dos un petit frisson d'alarme. Il prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit sans réfléchir.

_ John, voyons ! Protesta Mme Hudson. Depuis quand ouvrez-vous le courrier des autres ?

_ Elle et son fils ont été menacés, Mme Hudson, je crois que ça me donne certaines prérogatives.

_ Menacés ? Oh, mon Dieu, le pauvre petit !

Et elle se précipita à l'étage.

John avait fini d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo. Elle représentait Sherlock, Irène Adler et Misha, de toute évidence dans un aéroport, mais il aurait été incapable de dire lequel.

Le visage de Misha était barré d'une croix au feutre rouge.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 8**

.

.

.

John était incapable de dormir.

Il tournait et retournait dans son lit, cherchant vainement un sommeil inexistant. Son esprit était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne parvenait pas à se reposer.

Depuis deux jours, la notion de repos lui était étrangère. Il gardait les yeux ouverts, son cerveau ressassant les derniers évènements sans s'arrêter.

Sherlock, Irène Adler, Misha…

Misha…

John repoussa finalement les couvertures. Il avait besoin d'un remontant, peut-être même d'un somnifère. Quittant sa chambre, il descendit en cuisine se préparer un thé. Par reflexe, et il s'en rendit compte en chemin, il veilla à faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Misha. Puis, alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cuisine, il tourna par habitude les yeux vers le salon et aperçut une silhouette devant l'une des fenêtres.

Irène Adler était tapie dans un coin, à moitié dissimulée par le rideau, et scrutait l'extérieur avec attention et angoisse. John reconnut aussitôt cette attitude. Celle d'une sentinelle. Il se rappela la guerre, les heures entières, terrés dans des coins sombres dans la crainte d'une action ennemie.

John l'observa un moment en silence, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis, renonçant à son thé, il alla vers elle, s'avançant doucement.

Elle était de nouveau enveloppée dans la robe de chambre de Sherlock, les cheveux dénoués dans le dos. Le vieux parquet craqua sous le pied de John et elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, retenant une exclamation. Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle avait changé en deux jours. Il se souvenait de La Femme, la dominatrice fière et altière qui avait travaillé avec Moriarty, tourné Sherlock en ridicule et failli mettre la reine à genoux. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient reçu cette photographie, elle avait des airs de petit animal apeuré.

_ Toujours debout ? S'étonna-t-il.

John trouva immédiatement sa question ridicule. Sherlock lui avait souvent reproché ses lapalissades, et John, bien malgré lui, n'était pas loin de se le reprocher aussi. Il s'approcha davantage et vit se placer à-côté d'elle. Se penchant sur la fenêtre, il regarda dehors, vit la rue calme et immobile.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Irène Adler leva sur lui des yeux fatigués, soulignés de violentes cernes. De toute évidence, elle avait passé ces deux dernières nuits à monter la garde sans dormir. Avec Sherlock en train de ratisser Londres à la recherche d'indics et d'indices, John comprenait quelque part son alarme.

Cependant, son instinct de médecin s'éveilla à la vue de son épuisement, et sans chercher à la convaincre ou à discuter, il prit d'autorité Irène Adler par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur le sofa. Cette dernière n'essaya pas de se dérober et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, un côté de la robe de chambre pendant misérablement d'une de ses épaules. Elle la remit mécaniquement en place. Ses gestes semblaient téléguidés. Sa main retomba sur son genou, il y eut un silence, puis la fatigue, l'angoisse, la mélancolie, tout la frappa de plein fouet, ses nerfs lâchèrent soudain et elle éclata brusquement en sanglots.

John ne paniqua pas. Il était docteur. Il savait reconnaître les conséquences d'une forte pression. Il trouva dans le bric-à-brac qui constituait les affaires de Sherlock une boite de mouchoirs, et la lui tendit avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse.

Irène Adler ne chercha pas à tergiverser. Oubliant sa noblesse d'ancienne résidente de Belgravia et de Brooklyn Heights, elle essuya ses yeux congestionnés et se moucha. Puis elle resta un moment immobile, le mouchoir à la main, attendant que ses sanglots se calment. Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda John, toujours assis devant elle.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser, souffla-t-elle.

_ Vous excuser pour quoi ? C'est normal d'avoir peur.

Elle laissa échapper un rire purement nerveux. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

_ Merci, dit-elle finalement, essuyant les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

_ De rien. J'étais sur le point de me faire du thé, vous en voulez ?

_ C'est très gentil, merci.

John se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il remplit et mit en route la bouilloire, laquelle se mit à bouillir pendant qu'il sortait la boite à thé du placard. Puis il revint, ses mains portant deux mugs fumant.

_ Si c'est la sécurité de la maison qui vous inquiète, la rassura-t-il, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire. Mycroft a placé des hommes à lui dans l'appartement d'en face.

Irène Adler se pencha vers la fenêtre et regarda l'immeuble adjacent. Elle remarqua affectivement que le panneau indiquant le logement ouvert à la location avait disparu. John posa les mugs sur la table basse.

_ Finalement, soupira-t-il d'aise en s'asseyant sur le sofa, je ne suis pas la seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Irène Adler comprit et baissa les yeux sur son thé.

_ Je conçois que les derniers évènements ont dû être un choc considérable pour vous, reconnut-elle.

John haussa les sourcils.

_ Ma foi… Une femme que je croyais morte réapparait, avec en prime l'enfant qu'elle a eu avec mon meilleur ami. Je pensais avoir tout vu en matière de réapparition miraculeuse, mais vous avez placé la barre remarquablement haut.

Irène Adler serra ses doigts autour de son mug.

_ Vous êtes toujours en colère, devina-t-elle.

_ En colère ? Non. Du moins pas contre vous. Juste stupéfait. Mettez-vous à ma place. Sherlock quitte soudain le pays sans crier gare, et il revient sans même avertir avec vous dans ses bagages. Je reviens du travail sans me douter de ce qui m'attend, pour le retrouver avec vous et un _enfant_. Et non seulement il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'avertir, mais en plus il me laisse en plan sans la moindre explication.

Puis il se tut. Effectivement, il venait de distinguer comme un certain agacement dans sa voix. Depuis deux jours, il avait à peine vu Sherlock, lui donnant à peine l'occasion de lui parler. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il en aurait eu besoin.

Par delà sa gêne, Irène Adler laissa échapper un sourire. Elle avait l'impression de commencer à comprendre les sentiments du docteur.

_ Plus que mon… retour, c'est l'apparition de Misha qui vous a le plus stupéfait, finalement, analysa-t-elle.

John hocha la tête sans un mot. Il pouvait encore accepter l'idée qu'Irène Adler puisse être en vie. Et aussi inconcevable cela pouvait-il être, il n'en était presque pas surpris. C'était tellement… _Sherlock_. Mais Misha… John ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit ce petit garçon aux boucles brunes, aux yeux bleus déjà si attentifs au monde… Le fils de Sherlock. Le fils du _taré_, du sociopathe. Le fils de l'homme certainement le moins fait pour être père. John comprit alors qu'il était jaloux.

Contrairement à son célèbre colocataire, il n'avait jamais envisagé de finir sa vie seul. Certes, il se plaisait beaucoup à Baker Street, avec Mme Hudson, les enquêtes, les sonates de violon à trois heures du matin. Il s'était fait aux expériences, aux morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo, aux démonstrations interminables sur la stupidité humaine, allant jusqu'à trouver un certain confort dans ces désagréments. Mais plus d'une fois, l'idée lui était venue qu'il lui faudrait un jour se poser. Trouver une gentille compagne, fonder un foyer. Il était un homme simple et chaleureux, il n'aspirait qu'à une douillette famille. Mais le sort semblait en décider autrement, tuant dans l'œuf des relations pourtant prometteuses, alors que le froid et calculateur détective obtenait tout ce qu'il recherchait, sans même le vouloir, à cause d'un simple incident de parcours.

_ C'est donc ainsi que vous le décrieriez ? Releva Irène Adler. Un « incident de parcours » ?

_ Connaissant Sherlock et ses rapports avec… la chose, comment voulez-vous que j'appelle ça ?

Elle reposa son mug à-moitié vide sur la table basse, un peu plus nerveusement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ C'est la preuve, affirma-t-elle, que vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que vous n'aimez le prétendre. Certes, ce qui est arrivée était totalement inattendu, mais ne pensez-vous pas que si vraiment « la chose » lui était détestable, ou inutile, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il s'y serait soustrait ?

John garda le silence. Irène Adler planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Quand c'est arrivé, il était là tout autant que moi. Nous étions là tout les deux. Cependant, si cela peut vous soulager, nous en ignorions complètement les conséquences. Nous nous sommes séparés à l'aéroport international Jinnah, et c'est au cours du vol que les premières nausées sont apparues. J'ai appris ma grossesse à mon arrivée à New York.

_ Et Sherlock ne l'a jamais su ?

_ Jamais jusqu'à nos retrouvailles, la semaine dernière. Nous nous étions séparés avec l'idée que, pour ma sécurité, nous ne nous reverrions plus. Il m'avait néanmoins avertie qu'il conserverait mon téléphone, et que je pourrais le contacter par ce canal en cas d'urgence. Plus d'une fois, la tentation de le prévenir m'a saisie, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me découvrir. Misha est toute ma vie, il était hors de question que je le mette en danger. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça.

John laissa retomber ses épaules, un peu coupable. Il était jaloux de son ami, mais si lui-même était un véritable ami, ne devrait-il pas être heureux pour lui ? Un enfant seyait certes à la vie de Sherlock comme un chapeau de paille seyait à un coureur cycliste, mais ce petit bonhomme restait malgré tout son enfant, avec toutes les joies et les espoirs qu'il apportait. John l'imaginait déjà grandir en apprenant à manipuler le microscope et les instruments de chimie. Il admettait volontiers ses nouvelles lacunes concernant les relations de Sherlock avec les femmes, mais il avait la certitude que plus tard, le petit Misha n'aurait rien à envier à son père.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda-t-il alors.

_ Je vous en prie.

_ Pourquoi avoir choisi ce prénom ? _Misha_. C'est plutôt inhabituel.

Il crut alors voir un éclair d'amusement traverser le regard d'Irène Adler.

_ Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Sourit-elle.

John secoua la tête. Mais de toute évidence, la réponse le concernait.

_ Misha n'est que son surnom affectif, expliqua-t-elle. Son vrai prénom est Sherlock. Sherlock Hamish Adler.

Le docteur avait laissé échapper un petit sourire quand il avait entendu que Misha se prénommait en réalité Sherlock. Mais le sourire avait laissé place à la stupéfaction quand il avait entendu le nom en entier.

Sherlock Hamish Adler. Hamish.

_Hamish_.

Bouche bée, il regarda Irène Adler qui l'observait avec humour.

_ Quand Misha est venu au monde, il était évident pour moi qu'il porterait le nom de son père. Comme un souvenir. Puis je me suis également souvenu de vous, de votre plaisanterie sur le nom du bébé, et j'ai fait le choix d'écouter votre conseil.

Elle lui parla ensuite de la nourrice dyslexique, qui avait transformé le _Hamish_ en _Misha_.

_ Mais pourquoi lui avoir donné ce nom ? Demanda néanmoins John. Non pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire, je suis très flatté. Mais pourquoi moi ?

Irène Adler le regarda avec douceur. Sa fatigue semblait quelque peu atténuée.

_ Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle. Parce que vous êtes un homme bon, docteur Watson. Vous êtes brave et loyal, et c'est à ça que je voulais rendre hommage. Je n'ai pas été d'une amabilité exemplaire à votre égard, pourtant, votre loyauté vis-à-vis de vos amis est honorable. Vous souvenez-vous de la fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans cette vieille usine après ma supposée mort ? Vous auriez pu vous mettre en colère, partir, vous montrer jaloux, me traiter de tous les noms. Au lieu de cela, vous n'avez pas hésité une seconde : « _dites-lui que vous êtes en vie_ ». Malgré tout ce que je représentais, vous n'avez pas hésité.

_ Jaloux ? Mais on n'est pas… Oh, peu importe.

John renonça à sortir sa célèbre défense. Il commençait à être fatigué de devoir toujours détromper les gens. Avec le temps, ce n'était plus une réponse, c'était devenu un mantra, au point de se demander s'il ne devait pas finalement copier le stoïcisme acharné de son ami.

Il avala sa dernière gorgée de thé, prêt à mettre fin à la discussion.

_ Vous savez, docteur Watson…, souffla soudain Irène Adler.

Celui-ci s'arrêta alors qu'il allait pour se lever, et tourna la tête vers elle.

_ Quoi ?

Elle eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, puis rassembla ses mains sur ses genoux.

_ J'ai été abonnée à votre blog, raconta-t-elle. Suivre vos aventures était une façon pour moi de rester un peu auprès de lui. J'ai suivi l'affaire du chien de Baskerville, vos mésaventures avec Moriarty… Et puis un jour, sans signe avant-coureur, vous avez publié l'annonce la plus effroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de lire.

John garda le silence. Il savait de quelle publication elle parlait.

_ J'ai écumé les sites d'informations à la recherche d'un démenti. Mais à chaque fois, la nouvelle se confirmait toujours plus. Le lendemain, cette Kitty Riley publiait son… horreur. Oh, je lui aurais arraché les yeux avec mes ongles ! J'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré pendant des semaines. Si je me suis forcée à avancer, c'était pour Misha. Il était devenu tout ce qui me restait. Mais l'annonce de la mort de son père et votre douleur, docteur Watson, ont été un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pendant les trois années qui ont suivi, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous, à votre solitude, votre sincérité mise à mal à cause de cette… _scribouillarde_. D'une certaine façon, je me sentais liée à vous. Nous étions désormais seuls au monde, seuls avec notre foi et nos souvenirs.

Toujours silencieux, John était pendu à ses paroles. Il remarqua que les yeux d'Irène Adler s'étaient légèrement embués.

_ Je vais être honnête avec vous, poursuivit-elle. A un moment, j'ai même envisagé de prendre contact avec vous. Je me disais que peut-être, à défaut de son père… Et vous, cela aurait peut-être pu contribuer à… vous consoler, d'une certaine manière.

A ces mots, le docteur la considéra, ébahi. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche. Pendant une seconde, et il ne sut pas pourquoi, il eut la vision fugitive d'une Irène Adler à Baker Street, emmitouflée d'un pull et vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux. Il réprima un petit rire.

_ Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. L'idée était si mauvaise ?

_ Oh non, la rassura-t-il, au contraire. C'aurait été… sympa. Disons que j'aurais apprécié le geste.

_ Mais… ?

_ Mais rien. J'aurais certainement eu la même réaction que je peux avoir actuellement, mais je pense que c'aurait été… bien. Même si j'avoue avoir du mal à vous imaginer vivre dans un cadre comme celui-là.

_ Je m'en serais certainement accommodée, sourit-elle paisiblement, mais finalement, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi. Quand j'ai reçu cette alerte dans ma boite mail indiquant que vous aviez publié un nouvel article sur votre blog, j'avoue m'être demandée ce qui s'était passé. Vous n'aviez rien publié depuis trois ans, qu'est-ce qui vous avait donc poussé à reprendre ? C'est ainsi que j'ai lu la nouvelle de son retour, et croyez-le ou non, mais ma réaction a été sensiblement la même que la vôtre.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Pendant une seconde, il est vrai, j'ai manifesté une joie extraordinaire. Puis je me suis souvenue de ces trois années à le croire disparu, à toute la peine et la solitude que son décès avait provoquées. Et je puis vous le dire, docteur Watson, si j'avais été à votre place, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui, j'aurais agi exactement de la même façon.

John hésita une seconde.

_ Vous l'aimez ?

Elle le regarda, et il se sentit presque mal à l'aise.

_ Honnêtement, docteur Watson, je doute que notre… affection mutuelle puisse être qualifiée par un terme aussi générique que « amour ». Nous en avons certes les symptômes, ce serait mentir que prétendre le contraire, mais nous sommes tous les deux trop prisonniers de nos contradictions. A la fois mus par nos sentiments et immobilisés par notre fierté.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas. Si je me souviens bien, vous m'aviez bien affirmé être…

Irène Adler comprit et ne put réprimer un sourire contrit.

_ Disons que Mr Holmes est l'exception qui confirme la règle. J'ai appris à son contact que les sentiments ne s'embarrassaient pas de ce genre de barrières.

_ Et vous seriez prête à… ? Pour lui ?

Elle regarda son thé devenu froid sur la table.

_ Pour être honnête jusqu'au bout avec vous, je suis prête à faire ce geste. Pendant tout ce temps que j'ai passé à New York, j'ai appris à mettre ma fierté de côté de nombreuses fois. Je suis prête à recommencer. Mais vous comprenez, c'est Sherlock Holmes. L'homme qui survivrait à Dieu pour avoir le dernier mot.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. John en ignorait la raison, mais il commençait à trouver Irène Adler sympathique. Ce n'était plus la femme froide et arrogante qu'elle avait été avant. La maternité l'avait considérablement adoucie. Aujourd'hui, c'était une mère, avec tout ce que cela comportait comme forces et comme faiblesses.

Puis elle tendit un doigt vers lui.

_ Avez-vous aimé, docteur Watson ?

Elle eut pour toute réponse un pauvre sourire.

_ Oui, soupira-t-il alors. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Il tira une petite chaine de son cou, à laquelle était suspendue une bague, un fin anneau d'or portant un petit diamant.

Irène Adler comprit aussitôt et battit en retraite.

_ Oh, mon Dieu… Docteur Watson, je suis désolée…

Il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

John rangea la chainette dans son col.

_ Un accident de voiture, à peu près un an après le mariage. C'était un peu avant que Sherlock ne revienne.

Irène ne releva pas, mais elle ne manqua pas de noter que cette information n'était jamais apparue sur son blog.

_ On s'était rencontrés totalement par hasard, lors d'une enquête. C'était une cliente. On s'était vus plusieurs fois, puis perdus de vue, et on s'est retrouvés quelques mois après le suicide.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux rendus indisciplinés par des heures d'agitation sur l'oreiller.

_ On s'est mariés, mais rétrospectivement, je ne sais pas si ça aurait marché longtemps. J'étais au fond du gouffre, ma claudication à la jambe était revenue. Une fois, elle s'est trompée dans mon prénom et m'a appelé « James ». J'ai longtemps cru par la suite qu'elle avait un amant.

Il baissa la tête sur ses genoux.

_ C'était une histoire bancale, j'étais rarement à la maison. Je crois finalement que si je me suis marié, c'était pour tenter d'oublier, mais j'en étais incapable.

Il leva les yeux sur Irène.

_ Puis elle est morte, j'ai plongé encore plus profond, et Sherlock est revenu. Il m'a relevé à la force du poignet.

Irène Adler le regarda prudemment, droitement assise sur le sofa.

_ Elle s'appelait Mary. Mary Morstan.

Puis il se tut. Irène Adler resta silencieuse un moment, puis elle se pencha en avant, posant doucement la main sur la sienne.

_ Docteur Watson… Je suis sincèrement désolée…

_ Pas autant que moi.

Elle marqua une seconde d'arrêt.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda avec douceur.

_ Parce que moi, je vivais en sachant que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Vous, vous viviez en sachant qu'il était là, sans pouvoir le revoir. Je pense sincèrement que de nous deux, c'est vous qui êtes le plus à plaindre.

Ils se turent, laissant le silence s'installer.

John observa Irène Adler à la dérobée, son visage fatigué. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit. Que pouvait-on ressentir à savoir l'être aimé en vie sans avoir l'espoir de le revoir un jour ? Il tenta d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été son avenir si elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'appeler Sherlock à l'aide. Misha aurait certainement grandi, serait devenu un jeune homme. Mais sans père. Si les évènements avaient été différents, aurait-il un jour manifesté l'envie de retrouver la partie manquante de sa vie ? Il ne put réprimer un sourire en se figurant son ami, vingt ans plus tard, ouvrant sa porte pour trouver sur son perron ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant.

John posa la main sur le bras d'Irène Adler.

_ Je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher, lui conseilla-t-il. Les hommes de Mycroft surveillent la maison, vous ne craignez absolument rien.

Elle hocha pensivement la tête. John se leva, la faisant se lever avec lui.

_ Restez plutôt auprès de votre fils, il a besoin de vous.

_ Oui, vous avez raison…

Il ramassa les mugs sur la table basse et les porta en cuisine. Irène Adler resta debout dans le salon, les bras serrés contre elle.

_ Docteur Watson… Merci.

Il la regarda.

_ Merci ? Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais merci.

John revint vers elle, puis l'entraina vers la chambre de Sherlock.

_ Allez vous coucher, maintenant. Vous devez vous reposer. Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Adler.

_ Oui… Bonne nuit, docteur Watson.

.

.

.

**Notes:**

L'histoire du personnage de Mary Morstan est inspirée du canon littéraire. Dans "_Le Signe des Quatre_", elle requiert l'aide de Sherlock Holmes, faisant ainsi la connaissance de John Watson, qui l'épousera. Selon l'histoire de "_La Maison Vide_", elle serait décédée entre les événements du "_Dernier Problème_" et ceux de "_La Maison Vide_".

Son erreur d'appeler John "James" est tirée de "_L'Homme à la Lèvre Tordue_".

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 9**

.

.

.

John entama les jours suivant le cœur plus léger. Sherlock était toujours sur le terrain, mais Baker Street était devenu un endroit plus serein. Il avait établi le contact avec Irène Adler et commençait à faire de même avec Misha. Il n'avait pas la prétention de se substituer à qui que ce soit, mais cela l'aidait à rendre le quotidien plus confortable.

Il avait fini par se faire à leur présence dans l'appartement. Il se levait le matin, préparait le petit déjeuner. Pendant la journée, en son absence, Mme Hudson assurait une présence rassurante. Misha l'aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup, parce qu'elle lui confectionnait plein de gâteaux. Et le soir, il rentrait, Misha lui racontait sa journée, et il se mettait aux fourneaux avec Irène Adler, laquelle avait finalement demandé à Mme Hudson de lui donner quelques cours de cuisine, n'ayant plus de personnel pour le faire à sa place.

_ Sherlock a donné de ses nouvelles, aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il en débouchant une bouteille de vin.

_ Pas l'ombre d'une. Ni même Mycroft Holmes.

John laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

_ A quoi ils jouent ? Ils pourraient au moins nous tenir au courant, qu'on sache au moins si on doit s'inquiéter ou non.

Le bouchon sauta avec un petit « pop ! ». Irène Adler alla poser le saladier sur la table. Misha, qui dessinait assis sur le sofa, posa ses crayons et prit une chaise. John sourit en le regardant faire.

_ Je voudrais pouvoir avoir un fils comme lui, apprécia-t-il. C'est à peine si on a besoin de lui dire quoi faire.

Irène Adler le regarda avec une expression amusée.

_ En arriver à ce résultat n'a pourtant pas été facile, avoua-t-elle. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de patience et de diplomatie. Quand il avait deux ans, il disait non à tout. Il me mettait systématiquement à l'épreuve. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas cédé.

Elle noua la serviette autour du cou de Misha.

_ Pour ce qui est de l'affaire en cours, je doute qu'il faille réellement s'inquiéter. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, dit-on. Sans compter que si les choses avaient évolué dans le mauvais sens, la sécurité se serait accrue. Ou du moins, nous aurions remarqué un changement significatif. Que tout reste en l'état m'incite à penser que la situation est actuellement sûre. Je ne dis pas que tout va mieux, mais que tout aille bien est déjà une bonne chose.

_ Si on pouvait au moins avoir des nouvelles de cet imbécile, ce serait mieux que bien.

Ils se mirent à table. Misha leva sa fourchette.

_ Bon appétit ! Gazouilla-t-il.

John lui flatta les cheveux en souriant. Pendant une seconde, il eut vraiment l'impression de ce qu'était la vie de famille. Il se souvint de son quotidien avec Mary, et se demanda s'il aurait pu vivre ces instants avec elle, un jour. Puis il se souvint de Sherlock, devenu père sans le vouloir, et tenta de l'imaginer à sa place à cette table.

_ Sinon, amorça-t-il alors que Misha entamait sa salade, Sherlock a-t-il évoqué… le…

Il jeta un regard éloquent sur le petit garçon. Irène Adler secoua tristement la tête.

_ Non. Depuis la réception de cette photo, je n'ai plus beaucoup eu l'occasion de le voir, et encore moins de lui parler. Je pense que quelque part, il doit davantage le considérer comme mon fils que comme le sien. Une fois, il l'a présenté comme tel, mais le connaissant, il l'aura fait à dessein, pour que son frère consente à m'aider.

_ Ce serait bien lui, ça.

_ Et je ne peux que comprendre son attitude. Je l'ai appelé à l'aide, et il est venu sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il n'était pas prêt.

_ Et vous pensez qu'un jour…

Irène Adler fit tourner la queue de son verre entre ses doigts.

_ La question ne s'est pas posée, et je pense qu'étant donnée la situation, elle serait prématurée. Je veux dire, je l'ai appelé pour m'aider, et c'est ce que Mr Holmes fera. Je ne lui en demande pas plus.

Elle avala une gorgée de vin.

_ Il est ce qu'il est, philosopha-t-elle. Chercher à le faire changer est une mauvaise idée. S'il doit changer, il le fera lui-même. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à le reconnaître, docteur Watson, et je n'en ai pas l'intention, même si j'avoue que cela représente mon vœu le plus cher.

_ Et le petit ? Il sait pour Sherlock ?

Irène Adler secoua à nouveau la tête.

_ Tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée et que Mr Holmes n'aura pas pris de décision, aucune déclaration ne sera faite. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je ne peux pas lui faire connaître l'existence d'un père qui ne voudrait pas de lui.

Ce qui était la logique même.

John garda le silence, regardant Irène Adler devant lui. Il avisa les cheveux, dont les racines brunes commençaient à redevenir visibles, les ongles, devenus plus courts et sans vernis à cause des cours de cuisine de Mme Hudson. Elle n'était pas maquillée, et les cernes des premières nuits étaient toujours visibles sous ses yeux.

_ Ecoutez, mademoiselle Adler…

_ Irène.

Il la regarda.

_ Pardon ?

_ Irène. (Elle reposa son verre de vin :) Je me dis qu'étant donné la situation et la proximité, les « mademoiselle Adler » sont peut-être devenus par trop cérémonieux. Je pense donc qu'il serait plus pratique que nous usions de nos prénoms, qu'en pensez-vous ?

John bougea les épaules, indécis. Irène Adler, malgré les derniers évènements, était un peu restée comme une forme d'entité, pour lui. Il l'avait peu connue, et elle était davantage liée à Sherlock qu'à lui. De ce fait, franchir cette étape lui semblait peu évident.

_ Loin de moi l'idée de vous forcer la main, docteur Watson, je me disais juste que…

John leva les yeux sur elle, mais Irène Adler paraissait très sérieuse. Elle le proposait sans arrière-pensée, parce que c'était pour elle une suite logique. Vaincu par son innocence, il capitula.

_ Très bien… Irène. En ce cas, appelez-moi John.

.

Mais malgré ce nouveau stade, John craignait les jours à venir. Sherlock et Mycroft n'avaient toujours pas donné de nouvelles, et le poids de la claustration commençait à se faire sentir. Irène s'en accommodait parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, aussi meublait-elle son temps en prenant les dispositions utiles pour le devenir de ses possessions new yorkaises. Mais Misha, ignorant tout de la situation, tournait en rond dans l'appartement sans comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de sortir. John faisait tout ce dont il était capable, il avait décroché le Cluedo du mur, téléchargeait des films, Mme Hudson intervenait avec ses leçons de cuisine, mais John le sentait, personne ne tiendrait encore plus d'une semaine.

« _Ca commence à être tendu, ici, ils ne resteront pas enfermés comme ça encore longtemps. Du nouveau ?_ (JW) »

Il n'eut, évidemment, aucune réponse à son message. Il se résolut à une autre alternative et contacta Lestrade.

« _Bonjour, Greg. Des nouvelles de Sherlock ?_ (JW) »

Le retour fut rapide et sans appel.

« _Aucune, pourquoi ?_ (GL) »

« _Il s'est plongé jusqu'au cou dans une affaire, je pensais que tu en saurais un peu plus._ (JW) »

« _Dans ce cas, ça ne vient pas de moi. Il m'a même expressément demandé de ne le déranger avec une enquête sous aucun prétexte_. (GL) »

John était content de savoir que Sherlock s'investissait autant, mais s'ils pouvaient avoir au moins une indication sur l'avancée de ses recherches, ce serait utile pour passer le temps.

« _Pourquoi, il a disparu ?_ (GL) »

« _Pourquoi crois-tu que je demande ?_ (JW) »

John laissa retomber sa main qui tenait le téléphone. Une nouvelle alerte messagerie sonna, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir le message. A la place, il en écrivit un autre :

« _Dis-nous au moins si tu es encore en vie, ce serait déjà ça_. (JW) »

La réponse fut aussi rapide qu'inattendue :

« _Toujours en vie._ (SH) »

Loin de le rassurer, ce laconique SMS acheva de l'exaspérer. Il ne demanda pas plus de précision, certain que Sherlock ne ferait que souligner que c'était tout ce que John avait demandé. Cependant, il aurait souhaité un peu plus de bonne volonté de la part de son ami.

Qu'à cela ne tienne…

John regarda son téléphone. Il connaissait trop Sherlock pour savoir qu'insister sur son enquête ne ferait que le rendre davantage mutique. En revanche, il disposait d'une multitude de sujets susceptibles de le faire réagir.

« _Irène et moi avons commencé à nous appeler par nos prénoms. Mme Hudson lui donne des cours de cuisine…_ »

.

John compta trois jours avant d'obtenir une réaction. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Sherlock réapparut simplement, à Baker Street, dans la soirée. John entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des pas dans l'escalier. La petite voix de Misha s'éleva alors :

_ Monsieur Sherlock !

Celui-ci vit le petit garçon se précipiter vers lui, le deerstalker sur la tête. Il avait trouvé le chapeau dans le placard en cherchant de quoi s'occuper, et ne s'en séparait plus depuis, même si le chapeau était un peu grand pour lui.

Sherlock lui flatta mécaniquement les cheveux, dans un geste qui tenait plus du reflexe que de l'affection. Puis il entra au salon, attiré par des odeurs de cuisine.

John et Irène étaient là, devant le four.

_ Tiens ! S'étonna John. Un revenant. Il était temps, on commençait à se demander si tu reviendrais un jour.

_ Ils sont en train de faire un gâteau pour le dessert ! S'enthousiasma Misha qui ne tenait plus en place.

Sherlock le regarda s'agiter dans la pièce comme s'il observait une dimension parallèle.

_ Mme Hudson lui donne des cours de cuisine depuis plusieurs jours, je t'en avais parlé par SMS, expliqua John. Et là, elle vient de réaliser toute seule sa première recette.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers Irène. Pieds nus dans la robe de chambre bleue, elle était concentrée sur la cuisson.

_ D'ailleurs, ça ne devrait plus tarder, poursuivit John en revenant vers elle.

Lui et Irène restèrent encore quelques secondes immobiles, penchés devant le four. Puis John l'ouvrit et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un cake aux fruits.

_ Bien, voyons maintenant…

Il prit un couteau de table et le planta dans le gâteau. A-côté de lui, Irène retenait son souffle. Puis John retira le couteau, lequel était propre. La sentence tomba :

_ Cuisson réussie.

Irène laissa échapper une exclamation de joie. John l'applaudit puis lui leva une main de victoire.

_ On verra après pour la dégustation, si personne n'est empoisonné, tempéra-t-il.

Irène lui donna spontanément une tape derrière la tête.

Sherlock les regarda rire sans bouger. Puis John, après avoir posé le couteau de table et conseillé d'attendre que le gâteau refroidisse pour le démouler, s'approcha de lui.

_ Il était temps que tu reviennes, lui souffla-t-il, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour les occuper.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Irène qui montrait le gâteau à Misha.

_ Sinon, pour tes recherches, ça donne quoi pour le moment ? Sherlock, ils n'en peuvent plus de tourner en rond ici sans savoir ce qui se passe dehors. Dis-nous au moins s'il y a une piste ou une solution.

Mais Sherlock entendait à peine la question. Il regardait Irène, radieuse devant son premier exploit culinaire. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus bruns, mais dénoués et bouclés au fer. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus rouges, mais rose pâle. Son visage avait repris un peu de couleur et de vitalité.

John suivit son regard et comprit.

_ Elle s'occupe comme elle peut, que veux-tu ? Encore, elle a de quoi faire, elle organise actuellement le futur rapatriement de ses comptes et de ses affaires, car apparemment, elle ne pourra plus rentrer à New York. Le plus dur, c'est Misha. Le pauvre, il végète ici sans pouvoir mettre le pied dehors. On l'amène dans un pays étranger qu'il n'a même pas la possibilité de voir, il faut comprendre sa frustration.

Il alla vers la table du salon et la débarrassa des dessins de Misha pour pouvoir dresser le couvert.

_ Mme Hudson aide beaucoup, elle trouve de quoi l'occuper, et puis on tue le temps comme on peut.

Il rassembla les chaises.

_ Alors ? Vos recherches ?

_ Distraites par tes messages incessants.

John écarta les bras et les laissa retomber.

_ Tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle, se justifia-t-il. On ne savait même pas si la situation s'était améliorée ou si elle avait empiré. Il fallait bien te faire réagir, au moins que tu nous dises comment ça se passait. Je veux bien que tu t'investisses dans cette affaire, mais ce serait bien de ne pas les oublier.

_ De toute façon, ils ne risquent rien. Ils ont un brillant docteur pour veiller sur eux.

John regarda Sherlock. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir compris le sens de la réflexion.

_ Excuse-moi, quoi ?

Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage était figé dans une expression indéchiffrable. Et, sans qu'il ne sache comment, John comprit.

De la jalousie.

John marqua un temps d'arrêt. Dans sa tête, défilèrent alors successivement de multiples émotions.

Surprise. Abasourdissement. Pétrification.

Consternation.

Sa bouche s'arrondit sur une exclamation muette, alors qu'il considérait Sherlock devant lui. Ses épaules retombèrent, alourdies par le choc. Il se figea, la bouche ouverte.

Il regarda son ami, décomposé par la stupeur.

De la jalousie. Sherlock Holmes était jaloux. Puis sa consternation se dissipa, et se mua en agacement.

Sherlock avait disparu pendant plus d'une semaine, maintenant, laissant Irène et son fils enfermés dans un appartement dont ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient en sortir un jour. John avait dû user de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables pour le sortir de son silence. Il comprenait la discrétion nécessaire à ses recherches, mais était-ce trop demander que de donner, de temps en temps, une indication sur leur avancée ? Non, il avait disparu, sans un mot, fidèle à son habitude, laissant John tout gérer tout seul. Et il prétendait revenir, la bouche en cœur, lui reprocher sa proximité avec Irène ?

Sherlock avait disparu plus d'une semaine. Que voulait-il que John fasse ? Faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ?

Celui-ci sentit la colère monter en lui. Au plus la situation avançait, au moins il comprenait le comportement de son ami.

_ Tu étais toujours fourré dehors, jamais à la maison, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, génie ?

Sherlock garda le silence. Ses lèvres étaient serrées. Il considéra John, farouchement planté devant lui, Irène, toujours dans la cuisine, qui le regardait avec inquiétude, puis Misha, avec son deerstalker sur la tête. Son corps pivota, comme s'il allait partir, puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

_ Nous sommes remontés à une cellule du côté de Greenwich, annonça-t-il alors. Elle est déjà sous surveillance. Je ne dis pas que sa neutralisation résoudra tous les problèmes, mais ce sera un souci en moins.

John comprit aussitôt ce qui allait suivre, et ses épaules retombèrent.

_ Sherlock, tu es ridicule…

Trop tard. Celui-ci tourna les talons et quitta la maison. La porte d'entrée claqua, et ce fut le silence.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 10**

.

.

.

Ce fut le téléphone qui réveilla John, au beau milieu de la nuit. Les yeux embrouillés, il eut du mal à lire le prénom qui s'affichait, alors que la sonnerie vrillait ses oreilles.

Lestrade.

_ Greg ? Décrocha-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

« _Désolé, John. Mais c'est Sherlock…_ »

John se redressa immédiatement dans son lit, le ventre étreint par une peur irrépressible.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il va bien ?

« _A l'instant où je te parle, l'ambulance l'emmène à l'hôpital. Il … _»

_ L'hôpital ? Quel hôpital ? Le coupa John.

« _Lewisham. C'était le plus proche._ »

_ Je… On arrive.

Il raccrocha sans avoir pu laisser Lestrade lui donner les détails.

Sherlock était aux urgences. Dans quoi cet imbécile s'était-il encore fourré ? John enfila un pantalon à la hâte, descendant précipitamment les marches, puis voulut aller frapper à la porte d'Irène avant de s'arrêter.

Il marqua une pause, rassemblant les éléments dans sa tête.

Sherlock avait parlé d'une cellule à Greenwich. Et Lewisham était juste en dessous. John ferma les yeux en réalisant ce qui avait dû se passer. Cet idiot avait certainement encore dû vouloir jouer les héros…

Finalement, au lieu de réveiller Irène, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. D'ici à ce que les responsables s'attendent précisément à ce que John quitte Baker Street, il y avait une distance qu'il ne voulait pas voir franchir. Il contacta donc Mycroft, lequel était déjà informé de la mésaventure de son frère, et lui réclama une couverture pour l'appartement, pour le cas où des individus mal intentionnés voudraient profiter de son absence. Puis il attrapa son manteau, sortit dans la rue en courant et se mit en quête d'un taxi.

.

_ Ceux-là n'ont pas été très malins, estima Lestrade, ils l'ont déposé à trois kilomètres. Ils auraient poussé plus loin, on n'aurait peut-être pas fait le rapprochement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda John pour la troisième fois.

_ L'appel d'un particulier, qui a spécifiquement demandé après moi. Selon cette personne, elle regardait les programmes du soir quand elle a entendu une voiture déraper dans la rue. Elle a cru que c'était des voyous du voisinage et a regardé par sa fenêtre. Elle a juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une camionnette sombre et deux individus en jeter un autre sur le trottoir. Elle s'est précipitée, et Sherlock a eu la force de lui dire de m'appeler.

John écoutait le récit en hochant la tête.

_ Comment est-il ?

_ Pour ce que j'ai vu, pas beau à voir. Il a dérouillé. Mais d'après l'urgentiste, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Je pense qu'il faut plutôt voir ça comme un avertissement.

_ Et la cellule ?

_ Enfuie. On a trouvé des locaux, mais vides. Les services compétents sont dessus.

John se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente.

_ Alors tout est à refaire, résuma-t-il. Quand je pense le temps qu'ils ont mis à remonter cette piste…

_ Pas sûr.

John leva la tête vers Lestrade.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Quand je suis arrivé, Sherlock avait laissé quelque chose à mon attention.

_ Ah bon ? Quoi ?

_ Un portable. Il a dû le voler à un de ses agresseurs. Il est déjà entre les mains des hommes de Mycroft pour en tirer ce qu'ils peuvent. Il y aura peut-être des noms, des contacts…

_ Formidable.

Son ironie n'échappa pas à Lestrade qui regarda John avec surprise.

_ Tu connais Sherlock, John. Toujours à se fourrer dans des trucs pas possibles. Même si j'avoue qu'une cellule terroriste, c'est autre chose qu'un tueur en série. Qu'est-ce qui l'a lancé là-dedans ?

John ne répondit pas. Il aurait bien voulu le lui dire, lui raconter Irène et Misha, mais tant que leur sécurité n'était pas garantie, toutes les personnes qui savaient étaient tenues au secret. Et moins il y avait de ces personnes, mieux ce serait.

A la place, il se résolut à mentir :

_ Un boulot pour Mycroft, le genre hautement sensible. Je ne suis même pas de la partie, c'est pour te dire.

_ Eh ben… Mycroft doit avoir un drôle de sens de la famille pour envoyer son frère au casse-pipe, comme ça.

_ Je connais Sherlock, Greg. Il aura pris cette décision lui-même.

Enfin, l'urgentiste sortit du bloc, un porte-bloc à la main. John et Lestrade se tendirent aussitôt.

_ Alors, docteur ?

_ Nous l'avons maintenu, les rassura l'urgentiste, et il doit rester en observation. Il a des contusions, des hématomes, deux côtes fêlées et un trauma crânien, mais rien de fatal. Il n'y aura pas de séquelles.

John sentit un poids quitter ses épaules.

_ Quand pourra-t-on le voir ? S'enquit-il.

_ Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Le médecin doit lui faire quatre points de suture au cuir chevelu, et il doit récupérer. Demain, en fin de journée, il sera en mesure de parler.

John fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas trépigner d'impatience.

_ On peut faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

Toujours ce vieux reflexe du docteur cherchant à se rendre utile. Mais ce fut Lestrade qui répondit.

_ Laisse-les faire leur boulot, John. On ne peut rien faire de plus qu'attendre qu'il aille mieux.

John aurait voulu protester, tenter malgré tout de se rendre utile, mais le brave officier lui posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule.

_ Rentre chez toi, John, va te reposer. Tu reviendras demain soir, quand il aura repris connaissance.

John savait déjà que Lestrade avait raison. C'était juste que…

_ Ouais, tu as raison. Bonne nuit, Greg.

.

Quand John rentra à Baker Street, le jour pointait à peine. Il monta les marches et s'abattit lourdement dans le sofa, n'ayant pas la force d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tentant de canaliser sa détresse.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Sherlock était aux urgences, avec des côtes fêlées et un trauma crânien, et lui ne pouvait rien faire sinon attendre. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de se retrouver sur le bas-côté, mais c'était plus par fatalité. Là, c'était par impuissance. Il se sentait impuissant. Et même pire : inutile.

Il pensa à Irène et Misha, qui dormaient en ignorant tout des évènements de cette nuit. Irène allait certainement réclamer de le voir. Mycroft allait certainement lui faire tous les reproches du monde. Mais que pouvait-il se reprocher ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait juste ignoré à quel point Sherlock était capable de se montrer possessif. Possessif et stupide. Car c'était exactement de ça dont il était question. Il avait blâmé John pour avoir pris auprès des siens une place trop importante pour son goût, oubliant que tout ceci était à cause de lui. Sherlock pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, John ne parvenait pas à trouver sa responsabilité dans tout ça.

.

John parvint à garder le silence deux jours avant de tout avouer à Irène. Elle le regarda, horrifiée par la nouvelle, avant de demander comment Sherlock allait.

Il se portait bien, du moins mieux. Il était toujours à l'hôpital, mais avait été transféré à St Barts pour plus de commodité. John le visitait dès qu'il pouvait, s'informant régulièrement de son état de santé, même s'il se doutait que ses blessures ne se résorbaient pas aussi vite.

Tel que John l'avait prévu, Irène demanda fermement à le voir. Peu lui importait sa sécurité. Sherlock était à l'hôpital par sa faute, elle estimait logique et normal de se rendre à son chevet.

John ne discuta pas, il savait d'avance que ce serait inutile. Néanmoins, il téléphona à Mycroft pour l'avertir de leur déplacement. Et il ne fut presque pas surpris quand il vit l'aîné des Holmes à-côté de la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, à leur arrivée dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Toujours aussi raide et paradoxalement onctueux, il gratifia John d'un hochement de tête.

_ Sherlock se repose, annonça-t-il. Une certaine discrétion sera donc de mise.

Mais John n'eut que faire de ses mises en garde. Cela faisait longtemps que Mycroft ne l'impressionnait plus. Il avait beau être le gouvernement, John compissait ses responsabilités et ses prérogatives, toutes autant qu'elles étaient.

_ Pas de ça avec moi, Mycroft, et vous le savez bien, siffla-t-il. Vous êtes donc prié de garder vos commentaires pour vous.

Mycroft pinça les lèvres, contrarié, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Irène qui soutint son regard.

_ Comme je viens de le dire, répéta-t-il, il se repose.

_ M'est-il au moins donné la possibilité de m'enquérir de son état de santé ?

Mycroft laissa échapper un sourire forcé devant son insultante politesse. Mais il ne releva pas.

_ Ainsi que John vous l'aura certainement appris, mon frère souffre de contusions, d'hématomes, de deux côtes fêlées et d'un traumatisme crânien. Il a également dû subir des points de suture au cuir chevelu.

Irène ne put retenir un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre de Sherlock. Elle n'aperçut qu'une masse de cheveux sur l'oreiller, cerclée d'un bandage. Misha, qui tenait la main d'Irène, leva les yeux sur elle.

_ Monsieur Sherlock va mal ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

Irène ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui serrer la main pour le rassurer.

_ Oui, « _monsieur Sherlock_ » va mal, confirma alors la voix glaciale de Mycroft, et Irène leva sur lui un regard furieux. Vous pouvez vous vanter, ma chère, d'avoir fait un travail remarquable. Je pouvais encore tolérer l'existence de ce garçon (et il désigna Misha), mais je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps ce que vous avez fait subir à mon frère. La situation se portait bien mieux sans vous, et si ce n'est le profond respect que j'éprouve pour le docteur Watson ici présent, je vous aurais faite reconduire à la frontière dans la minute.

Un silence effroyable tomba. John resta figé, abasourdi, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis tout se mit en place, et un pieu glacé descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sherlock et Mycroft pensaient-ils réellement que… ?

Bon Dieu de merde, ils avaient mis l'appartement sous surveillance permanente, comment pouvaient-ils croire ces conneries ?

Toute aussi immobile, pétrifiée, la bouche tordue en un rictus horrifié, Irène considéra Mycroft devant lui, incapable de prononcer un mot. Et lui, mielleux, triomphant, de faire nonchalamment balancer son parapluie au bout de ses doigts, savourant avec un plaisir évident la vue de La Femme vaincue.

Malheureusement pour Mycroft, des années de pratique avaient doté Irène d'aptitudes dont elle se fit un plaisir de le gratifier. Et, levant la main, elle lui décocha une gifle sèche qui le fit presque basculer sur le côté.

Un nouveau silence était tombé sur le couloir, et le claquement de la gifle sembla se répercuter à l'infini. Les yeux d'Irène étaient brouillés, des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne fit rien pour les dissimuler.

Mycroft frotta sa joue endolorie, tentant de reprendre contenance. Il regarda Irène avec commisération, ce dont elle n'eut cure.

_ Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi, Mycroft Holmes, reconduisez-moi à la frontière si tel est votre bon plaisir. Mais je ne tolèrerai pas une seconde de plus que vous mettiez en doute l'intégrité du docteur Watson.

_ Docteur Watson ? Sourit Mycroft. Ce n'est donc plus « _John_ » ?

Celui-ci serra les mâchoires. Il avait toujours fait bonne figure devant Mycroft, malgré sa profonde antipathie pour lui. Mais en cet instant, il avait envie de prendre une des chaises du couloir et de la lui abattre sur la tête.

_ Le docteur John Watson est un homme honnête qui mérite le respect, cingla Irène. Il semble que c'est une notion que vous avez des difficultés à assimiler. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'un rond-de-cuir tel que vous.

L'insulte fit se renfrogner Mycroft, mais Irène l'ignora. Elle marcha fermement jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock, lequel était endormi sous l'effet des sédatifs.

_ John est votre ami, Mr Holmes, et il ne me serait jamais venue à l'idée de tirer avantage de lui, pas plus qu'il ne tirerait avantage de moi. Vos insinuations sont insultantes, déplacées, et totalement infondées.

Elle s'approcha du lit, posa une main sur celle de Sherlock.

_ J'ignore si vous entendez ce que je dis. Mais sachez que j'espérais mieux de vous. Le docteur Watson est un homme bon. Je respecte cette bonté, Mr Holmes, et j'avais espéré que vous feriez de même en empêchant de telles idées de vous venir à l'esprit.

Puis elle se redressa, quitta la chambre et reprit la main de Misha qui leva la tête vers elle.

_ Pourquoi le monsieur il ne t'aime pas ? Voulut-il innocemment savoir.

Irène jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Mycroft.

_ Parce que c'est un idiot, mon chéri.

Elle se tourna vers John.

_ Nous rentrons à Baker Street. Prévenez-nous quand il aura repris connaissance et que Mr Mycroft Holmes sera occupé ailleurs.

Puis elle se détourna, avec la dignité d'une reine, et s'éloigna.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Chapitre 11**

.

.

.

John ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi ses pas le conduisirent là. Peut-être était-ce un reflexe, ou le désir inconscient, en ces temps inhabituels, de marcher dans des empreintes connues. Toujours est-il que quand il se retrouva face à une porte et qu'il leva les yeux, il reconnut l'entrée de la morgue.

Sans réfléchir, il entra.

La salle carrelée de blanc était vide, seuls deux casiers réfrigérés étaient étiquetés. Il regarda autour de lui, incapable de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir venir chercher ici.

Presque aussitôt, il se rappela les nombreuses enquêtes qui l'avaient conduit là avec Sherlock, les cadavres, les examens de routine… C'était à une époque où leur collaboration était plus simple, plus facile, où elle allait de soi.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Ce n'était plus pareil. Ou, John le sentait, ce ne serait plus pareil. Irène Adler était revenue d'entre les morts. Elle aussi. Et il y avait Misha. Sherlock pouvait maintenant fuir autant qu'il le voudrait, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors, et Molly parut.

_ John ? S'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il la regarda, comme il la regardait toujours depuis le retour de Sherlock un an auparavant. Non pas qu'elle lui était devenue antipathique, mais elle avait été celle auprès de qui Sherlock avait requis l'aide nécessaire pour disparaître. De ce fait, John avait toujours gardé un fond de jalousie pour la jeune légiste.

Au départ, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Molly. Pourquoi Molly et pas lui ? Pendant des mois, la même rengaine avait tourné dans sa tête. _C'aurait dû être moi._ Après tout, Sherlock lui avait toujours parlé avec désintérêt, insensible à ses signaux, ne manifestant un embryon de chaleur qu'à dessein. Maintenant, Sherlock lui faisait davantage confiance, la traitait beaucoup moins rudement, au point qu'à un moment, John ne s'était pas demandé si… Molly avait été la rare interlocutrice de son ami au cours de ses trois années de disparition, et John avait ressenti pour la jeune femme une confuse rivalité.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, depuis, John avait appris à mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Quand il avait compris en quoi avait consisté son intervention, le choix s'était finalement avéré assez logique. Mais il existait désormais entre Sherlock et elle un fragment d'histoire qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

John secoua la tête, incapable de connaître la réponse à sa question.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui.

_ J'avais peut-être besoin d'un environnement familier…

Malgré ses nouveaux rapports avec Irène et Misha, Baker Street n'était plus l'environnement qu'il connaissait, unique à Sherlock et lui. La morgue était l'un des rares endroits où ils avaient leurs habitudes et qu'Irène n'avait pas investi.

Molly le regarda doucement, avec néanmoins une sorte de peine sur le visage.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Sous l'effet des sédatifs. On attend qu'il se réveille.

Molly hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, puis releva la tête, puis la baissa et la releva à nouveau, avec cette évidente hésitation qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

_ Et…, commença-t-elle. Euh… Elle ?

John la regarda. _Elle ?_

Molly avait les yeux levés sur lui, prêts à fuir.

_ Elle est venue ? Je veux dire…

Le cœur de John rata un battement quand il comprit de qui elle parlait. _Elle était au courant ?_

_ Vous le saviez ?

Molly baissa muettement les yeux.

_ Euh… oui, avoua-t-elle. Désolée ! C'est-à-dire que…

Elle se tut, incapable de savoir comment s'expliquer.

John n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Molly était au courant pour Irène Adler. Alors qu'il avait été le premier à insister sur la nécessité d'une totale discrétion sur le sujet, Sherlock avait parlé d'Irène à Molly.

_ Pourquoi ?

John ne put retenir le ton cassant de sa voix. Molly baissa la tête.

_ Il… Je veux dire… Il avait envie… de m'en parler.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda. Il y avait comme une forme d'élan désespéré dans ses yeux.

_ Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Il m'a parlé… pour me demander conseil.

John reçut la nouvelle en plein plexus. _Lui demander conseil ?_

Molly n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et se triturait nerveusement les doigts.

_ Honnêtement, quand il m'a dit ce qui se passait… Enfin, je… Forcément, j'ai été surprise.

John ne répondit pas, l'obligeant à poursuivre.

_ Il m'a expliqué que… qu'une femme qu'il avait connue était réapparue… Et qu'elle avait un enfant de lui.

Les couleurs disparurent du visage de John. Et il invectiva mentalement Sherlock un bon millier de fois. Une fois de plus, le manque de tact de son ami se démontrait magistralement.

Molly avait pour Sherlock un béguin connu. Et Sherlock lui-même le savait, au point de ne pas avoir hésité à s'en servir de nombreuses fois. Et à cette femme qui était éprise de lui, à cette femme qui lui était toute dévouée, à cette femme qu'il avait mise dans la tourmente en la rendant complice de son faux suicide et témoin de la douleur de ses proches, à cette femme, il avait avoué l'existence d'une autre et de son enfant. A cette femme, il avait demandé conseil au sujet d'une autre femme et de son fils.

Avec ce sens du sacrifice qui la caractérisait, Molly avait certainement dû faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider, dissimulant son petit cœur brisé derrière son désarmant enthousiasme.

_ Tout avait été si soudain, poursuivait-elle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle position prendre. Il était… perdu. Alors il m'en a parlé… Pour tenter d'y voir clair.

Par delà la stupeur, John commença alors à comprendre la situation.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Voulut-il savoir.

Molly haussa les épaules.

_ Il ne m'a pas donné les détails. Mais je veux dire… C'est Sherlock, John. Nous savons tous comment est Sherlock. Et soudain, cette femme du passé est réapparue dans sa vie avec un enfant de lui. Il ne savait pas… comment le prendre. Il avait conscience de faire quelque chose de mal en se montrant absent aussi longtemps, mais il ne savait pas comment y faire face.

John se traita alors d'imbécile. Il avait eu tord d'attribuer à son ami des velléités de fuite. Il avait eu tord de croire qu'il s'absentait par refus de l'évidence. Au contraire, il était là, auprès de la courageuse Molly, en train de tenter de faire le point, en train d'essayer de savoir si oui ou non il était prêt.

Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, frotta son visage fatigué. Sherlock ne les avait pas abandonnés, il avait juste besoin de temps. Et lui, stupidement, de l'inonder de messages stupides en l'accusant de les laisser tomber.

Si Sherlock avait vraiment voulu se défiler, il n'aurait pas manqué de le faire savoir, avec la froide franchise qui le caractérisait. Juste que, confronté à une situation qu'il ne maitrisait pas, il s'était effacé par crainte de ne pas savoir la contrôler.

Ce n'était pas la volonté de fuir qui avait envoyé Sherlock prendre des risques à Greenwich, c'était la volonté d'en finir. La volonté de sauver, une fois de plus, la seule femme qui avait une réelle importance à ses yeux.

Irène devait savoir. Elle devait absolument savoir à quel point ils s'étaient trompés. John alla pour sortir son portable, mais il sonna en premier.

_ Allô ?

_ _John, au secours !_

C'était Irène.

_ Irène ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ _C'est Misha ! On lui a tiré dessus !_

.

John s'était précipité ventre à terre, mais fort heureusement, Misha n'avait rien.

Sa survie, d'ailleurs, ne tenait qu'à un pur miracle.

Suite à son affrontement avec Mycroft, Irène avait rebroussé chemin, hélant un taxi pour rentrer à Baker Street. Ce fut à Oxford Circus que l'évènement s'était déroulé, avec une rapidité et une fluidité déconcertante.

Le taxi avait ralenti à un feu rouge, donnant au tireur embusqué dans une voiture banalisée une formidable fenêtre de tir. Mais un piéton pressé avait alors surgi en travers de la route, surprenant le taxi qui avait brusquement freiné. Emporté par le mouvement, Misha avait un peu basculé en avant, pendant la fraction de seconde nécessaire pour lui permettre d'éviter le projectile qui, après avoir brisé la vitre de la portière, était allé se ficher dans le dossier de la banquette arrière.

Des mois d'alarme avaient doté Irène d'un rapide sens du reflexe. La vitre avait à peine volé en éclat qu'elle s'était déjà précipitée sur son fils, le couvrant de son corps, pendant que l'autre véhicule n'avait plus d'autre choix devant son échec que de prendre la fuite.

Les caméras de surveillance urbaine avaient certainement dû filmer quelque chose, ce serait donc certainement un jeu d'enfant pour le Yard d'identifier le véhicule. En revanche, John se promit de toucher deux mots à Mycroft sur l'absence de protection qu'il avait pourtant promis d'offrir.

Lestrade était arrivé avec ses hommes et avait pris la scène de crime en charge. Pendant ce temps, un véhicule de police avait ramené Irène à Baker Street d'où elle clama ne pas vouloir sortir tant que son fils n'aurait pas une protection digne de ce nom.

Tel qu'il se l'était promis, John passa un savon à Mycroft, et tout le sang-froid du monde ne put sauver ce dernier. Il lui fut reproché son attitude irresponsable et puérile qui avait ainsi mis en danger la vie d'un petit garçon de trois ans. Mycroft dut mettre en place des moyens conséquents pour empêcher l'ancien docteur militaire d'user d'arguments plus percutants.

_ Et sinon, le téléphone portable, vous en avez tiré quelque chose ?

Mycroft fit son possible pour ne pas grimacer devant l'humeur de John.

_ Nous en avons tiré de nombreux contacts que nous sommes en train de vérifier, éluda-t-il.

_ Et pendant ce temps, ces messieurs se trouvent une nouvelle couverture, ironisa John. Vous avez planté des caméras dans tous les coins, et c'est à peine si elles vous sont utiles. Pour me suivre à la trace, elles sont parfaites, mais pour mettre la main sur des terroristes stupides au point de larguer Sherlock sur le trottoir à seulement trois kilomètres de leur base, c'est à se demander à quoi elles servent.

_ Docteur Watson…, s'impatienta Mycroft. Malgré l'utilité que peut représenter la mise à bas d'une cellule terroriste, cette action a été initiée non pas par intérêt pour la nation, mais par intérêt pour une seule personne. Vous comprendrez donc qu'elle doit être la plus discrète possible. Malheureusement, la discrétion s'accompagne souvent d'une certaine forme de lenteur.

John savait que Mycroft avait un peu raison, mais il se serait fait arracher le bras plutôt que l'admettre. Il pensait à Misha, contraint de subir des évènements qu'il ne comprenait pas, parce que Mycroft Holmes, dans un souci de discrétion, devait prendre des gants.

_ Vous avez avancé, au moins ?

_ Je ne puis malheureusement vous communiquer cette information.

John sentit ses épaules retomber devant la parfaite formalité de la réponse.

_ Oui, bien sûr, mâcha-t-il.

Et il tourna les talons.

.

L'électroencéphalogramme était stable, lui avait confirmé le médecin. Le cerveau n'avait subi aucun dommage. John s'assit à-côté du lit d'hôpital, fatigué par la journée. Sherlock était allongé, la tête bandée. Son visage pas rasé ni entretenu lui donnait des airs de repris de justice.

L'effet des sédatifs s'était dissipé, et il était réveillé. Il tourna la tête pour regarder John, tenta de se redresser, mais ses côtes fêlées le firent grimacer et il renonça.

_ J'ai parlé au médecin, raconta John en guise de préambule. Tu en as encore pour une semaine pour ton traumatisme crânien et environs trois semaines pour tes côtes. Sans compter les médicaments pour la douleur. Alors je crains qu'il ne faille t'armer de patience.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, et son corps s'affaissa sur lui-même. John pouvait presque l'entendre dire que la patience était ennuyeuse. Effectivement, c'était loin d'être une de ses vertus premières.

John le regarda en silence. Il se remémora les propos de Molly, et il n'en fut que plus honteux. Seigneur, comment avaient-ils pu se tromper à ce point ? Et cet imbécile n'était pas en reste. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre lui et Irène malgré cette science de la déduction dont il était si fier ? Il voulait bien comprendre que l'amour – ou quoi que ça puisse être dans leur cas – était aveugle, mais venant d'un homme aussi observateur que Sherlock, c'était absolument impensable.

_ J'ai rencontré Molly, hier, poursuivit John. Je suis allé à la morgue, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle m'a parlé de toi.

Alors que Sherlock détournait la tête, muet, John ne baissa pas le regard.

_ Sherlock… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Le silence seul lui ayant répondu, John l'observa un moment.

_ Ecoute, je t'en veux de ne nous avoir rien dit, et je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu. La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me parler ?

Il se laissa aller sur la chaise en plastique de l'hôpital.

_ Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de geindre, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien. Ton faux suicide, tu me l'as caché, qu'Irène soit vivante, tu me l'as caché, et maintenant, tu m'as caché tes sentiments pour elle.

Il soupira.

_ Non pas que tes émotions me regardent, mais se parler, ce n'est pas ce que font les amis, d'habitude ? Tu pensais que je ne saurais pas t'aider, peut-être ?

Avec un pauvre sourire, John mit la main à son col et en tira la chainette portant la petite alliance.

_ C'est là que tu te trompes, Sherlock. Parce que vois-tu, j'ai aimé, moi aussi. Je sais qu'on ne s'est peut-être pas mariés pour les bonnes raisons, je sais que je n'ai pas été le plus merveilleux des maris, mais je l'ai aimée.

Il rangea la chainette dans son col.

_ Finalement, on n'est pas si différent, tout les deux, dans ce domaine. Tiraillés entre le présent et le passé. J'étais partagé entre mon mariage et mes souvenirs. Et toi, tu l'es entre tes sentiments et tes résolutions.

Il regarda la chambre autour de lui.

_ Je ne peux pas prétendre la connaître comme tu la connais, Sherlock, mais ce n'est plus la même femme. Elle a changé. C'est une mère, maintenant, avec de nouvelles priorités. Et Misha est un si gentil garçon. Il est adorable, je t'assure. J'avoue que des fois, je me dis que c'est le fils que j'aurais bien voulu avoir. Mais il te ressemble beaucoup trop pour ça. Tu sais qu'il a développé une nouvelle manie ? Il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il s'ennuie. J'ai l'impression de t'entendre quand il fait ça. Je pense que quand il sera grand, il n'aura pas grand-chose à t'envier. Déjà qu'il ne quitte plus ton deerstalker… Je pense lui offrir une loupe à son prochain anniversaire, avec un petit manteau.

Et John sourit tout seul en imaginant l'avenir de Misha. A l'école élémentaire, au collège, au lycée… Peut-être allait-il suivre des études scientifiques, suivre les empreintes paternelles. Ou peut-être allait-il les surprendre, en voulant devenir graphiste ou décorateur. John voyait déjà Sherlock lever les yeux au ciel devant ses choix de carrière.

Une chose était en tout cas désormais sûre pour John : si Sherlock avait ressenti le besoin de réfléchir sur la conduite à adopter, c'était le signe qu'il envisageait son rôle sérieusement. Ou du moins qu'il voulait prendre une décision réfléchie. Si vraiment l'idée de reconsidérer son statut et ses devoirs ne lui importaient pas, il n'aurait jamais pris cette peine.

La voix affaiblie de Sherlock s'éleva alors, rocailleuse :

_ John… Je suis désolé…

_ Bien sûr que tu l'es, je ne suis pas stupide.

Puis John se tut quelques instants, sentant la fatigue plomber ses paupières. Il avait tellement envie de dormir… Il repensa à Misha, mort de peur à Baker Street, après cette tentative d'assassinat. Car c'était bel et bien une tentative d'assassinat, la préméditation ne faisant aucun doute. La question qu'il se posait était s'il devait en parler à Sherlock. Il avait pris un risque considérable à Greenwich pour Irène, il était parfaitement capable du pire pour Misha.

_ Ecoute… Je ne sais pas si Mycroft ou Greg t'ont tenu informé, avança John avec un peu d'hésitation, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne me surprendrait pas venant de Mycroft. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, mais bon…

Il frotta ses yeux, lesquels commençaient à le piquer.

_ Il y a eu un incident, avoua-t-il. A Oxford Circus. Irène était venue te voir avec Misha en apprenant ce qui t'était arrivé. Sur le trajet de retour, ils ont essuyé un coup de feu.

Il sentit Sherlock se tendre brusquement, comme s'il allait pour se relever précipitamment.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Ils n'ont rien, le rassura John en levant les mains pour le calmer. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, mais ils sont saufs. Ils sont à Baker Street, et une équipe veille sur eux en permanence. J'ai dû tancer Mycroft pour ça, mais au moins, ils sont en sécurité.

Sherlock sembla se détendre un peu, mais John le devinait très attentif à la suite.

_ Le pauvre Misha est terrorisé, mets-toi à sa place. Mme Hudson reste avec lui, c'est Lestrade qui est sur l'affaire. Sans lui donner les détails, je lui ai dit que tu étais concerné, et il a promis de faire le maximum. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à faire parler Mycroft. Ils ont extrait des tas de contacts du portable que tu as réussi à voler, ils sont en train de tout contrôler, mais il a refusé d'en dire plus.

_ Il doit certainement assurer ses arrières, pour le cas où le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, supposa Sherlock dont la voix s'était quelque peu réchauffée. Ce n'est pas une enquête officielle, il aura certainement des comptes à rendre si ça rate.

John haussa un sourcil surpris. Il avait du mal à imaginer Mycroft avec plus haut placé que lui.

_ Par contre, la prochaine fois, évite si possible de te jeter au devant d'une cellule terroriste tout seul comme un idiot, tu éviterais des angoisses à beaucoup de monde. Tu t'es cru dans Doctor Who, ou quoi ? « _Eh, regardez-moi, je suis une cible !_ »

_ Je ne comprends pas cette référence.

John secoua la tête avec lassitude.

_ Arrête ce cinéma, tu me donnes de l'urticaire. C'est parce que tu as joué les idiots que tu as fini dans ce lit d'hôpital. C'est parce que tu as fini dans ce lit d'hôpital qu'Irène a mis le pied hors de Baker Street. Si tu ne l'avais pas poussée à sortir, Misha n'aurait jamais eu à subir ce risque. Aujourd'hui, il est caché au fond de sa chambre, l'appartement est sous surveillance constante, et tes copains terroristes doivent déjà être loin.

Sherlock tenta à nouveau de se relever, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine.

_ Tu penses que je suis responsable de ce fiasco ? Cingla-t-il. Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai jamais voulu une chose pareille !

_ Désolé de te contredire, tout ceci est ton œuvre. Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser la frayeur que tu provoques chez les gens.

Sherlock le regarda, atone.

_ Il y a bien longtemps, quand tu as commencé à résoudre des enquêtes, poursuivit John, aurais-tu pu imaginer que tu deviendrais ça ? Celui qui fait paniquer des terroristes à la seule évocation de son nom ? Détective Sherlock Holmes. Le mot qui veut dire enquêteur aux yeux du monde entier. C'est sous ce nom que nous te connaissons tous. Mais si tu continues d'agir de la sorte, crois-tu que ce mot aura encore le même sens ?

Il leva un doigt docte.

_ En latin, ça vient du mot « detegere », qui veut dire « découvrir ». Et regarde ce que tu es devenu. Et voilà qu'ils s'en prennent à un petit garçon, l'enfant de la seule femme que tu as aimée. Et ils en ont fait une cible, dans le seul but de te terrasser. Et tout cela, Sherlock, parce qu'ils te craignent.

John se tut. Après une telle démonstration, il n'avait plus rien à ajouter.

Sherlock s'était rallongé, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Oui, John avait raison. Il était détective. Détective consultant. Il n'était pas un super-héros bravant seul l'adversité, comme dans les films. Son rôle se bornait aux scènes de crime et autres puzzles. Et aujourd'hui, son geste avait failli coûter la vie à son fils. Il serra les poings, enragé de se savoir ainsi réduit à l'impuissance.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

La question de John le prit par surprise. Il le regarda, confus.

_ Quoi ?

_ Irène. Tu l'aimes ?

Le regard de Sherlock se perdit dans le vague, et John comprit déjà qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il se souvenait des propos d'Irène sur cette question : « _je doute que notre affection mutuelle puisse être qualifiée par un terme aussi générique que « _amour_ ». Nous en avons certes les symptômes, mais nous sommes tous les deux trop prisonniers de nos contradictions. A la fois mus par nos sentiments et immobilisés par notre fierté_ ». Il s'adossa à la chaise.

_ Je sais que tu attaches beaucoup de prix à l'image que tu renvoies. Le froid et brillant détective Sherlock Holmes. Ca fait partie de ton personnage. Mais tu sais, on peut être brillant sans être sociopathe. Je veux dire… Personne ne t'en voudra si tu changes un peu.

Il revint vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé.

_ Ecoute, je sais ce que c'est quand une nouvelle aussi énorme vous tombe dessus. Plus d'une fois, moi aussi, j'ai senti le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Tu n'étais pas au courant, et elle en est parfaitement consciente. Elle sait qu'elle a commis une erreur, elle sait qu'elle aurait dû te le dire avant.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant la meilleure façon de formuler ses pensées.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Elle ne te demande rien. Elle ne t'a jamais rien demandé. Elle voulait juste ton aide pour les menaces qu'elle recevait. Et tu sais ce qui m'amuse le plus, Sherlock « pas-ma-tasse-de-thé » Holmes ? C'est toi qui as ressenti le besoin de réfléchir sur cette question.

Et John fit ce qu'il put pour réprimer un sourire. Car il venait de se rendre compte que c'était exactement ça. C'était Sherlock qui avait pris l'initiative de s'interroger sur son statut.

_ Je n'ai rien dit à Irène, poursuivit John. Pas encore. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs si jamais tes conclusions sont négatives. Laisse-moi juste te donner un conseil, si ça peut t'aider : pense d'abord à elle.

.

Puis deux semaines plus tard, tout arriva d'un coup.

Lestrade informa John qu'ils avaient remonté la piste du tireur, et mis la main sur un trafic d'armes. Par le fait même, il annonça que le Yard avait été impliqué dans un coup de filet de grande envergure en collaboration avec la Branche Spéciale du MI5, et qu'à l'instant où ils parlaient, des arrestations avaient lieu un peu partout dans le pays. Lestrade alla jusqu'à affirmer que les pistes qu'ils avaient remontées allaient bien au-delà des frontières, et il savait de source sûre que le MI6 était sur le coup.

John accueillit la nouvelle avec satisfaction et soulagement. Car il savait qu'avec les premières arrestations, l'affaire prenait une tournure officielle, donnant à Mycroft les coudées franches pour agir à sa guise.

Celui-ci, fort occupé, ne se montra pas pendant les jours qui suivirent. Mais il prit la peine d'informer John que Sherlock allait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. John n'hésita pas une seconde, il rassembla Irène et Misha, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi et filèrent droit à St Barts.

Ils arrivèrent au moment où Sherlock subissait un dernier bilan avant d'avoir l'autorisation de partir. Lestrade était déjà sur place et les regarda arriver.

_ Tiens, John ! Je passais par hasard, et j'ai appris qu'il sortait aujourd'hui…

Il se tut en constatant la présence d'Irène et de Misha. Ses sourcils se levèrent d'ailleurs de surprise devant le petit garçon.

_ Bonjour, Greg, salua John.

_ Bonjour, John. Euh… Madame, bonjour…

_ Mademoiselle, le corrigea Irène.

_ Mademoiselle… Bonjour… Et vous êtes ?

_ Irène Adler. Enchantée, lieutenant Lestrade. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, bien que vous ayez travaillé sur un fait me concernant.

_ Vraiment ? Lequel ?

_ Ce coup de feu sur un taxi, à Oxford Circus. John m'a expliqué que c'était vous qui vous étiez mis sur l'affaire.

John ne marqua aucune surprise. Forcément elle devait connaître l'identité de Lestrade. Celui-ci se souvint de l'affaire et baissa les yeux sur Misha qui lui sourit ingénument sous le deerstalker.

_ Voici mon fils, Misha.

_ Bonjour, monsieur ! Salua le petit garçon.

_ Euh… Bonjour, bonhomme.

Lestrade lança à John un regard confus.

_ J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda l'officier.

Irène échangea à son tour un regard avec John, attendant sans doute de savoir quelle suite donner à la conversation. John allait pour hausser des épaules fatalistes, mais il fut interrompu par le médecin qui sortit de la chambre.

_ Bien, résuma-t-il en consultant son porte-bloc, le bilan est positif. J'attends juste les radios pour prononcer un diagnostic définitif. Si c'est le cas, il pourra rentrer chez lui. Tenez, d'ailleurs, les voilà.

John se retourna pour voir avancer une infirmière portant une grande enveloppe blanche. Le médecin s'en saisit et retourna dans la chambre.

John resta dans le couloir, attendant les résultats. Lestrade, de son côté, n'en finissait plus de dévisager Misha.

_ John…, hésita-t-il. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

_ Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Le lieutenant détailla le petit garçon pour la dixième fois, avisant les boucles brunes, les pommettes rebondies, la forme caractéristique des lèvres. Avec ce deerstalker sur la tête, c'était à peine s'il y avait un doute possible.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_ Je vous prie d'excuser ma curiosité, mademoiselle, se lança-t-il alors, mais me permettez-vous de vous demander qui vous êtes ?

Irène réprima un sourire amusé devant la gêne manifeste de Lestrade.

_ Une relation plus ou moins proche de la famille Holmes, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Lestrade marqua un temps d'arrêt, la regarda, regarda Misha, puis regarda John.

_ John, sérieusement…, insista-t-il en désignant le petit garçon.

Et John fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait avant. Il singea Sherlock et usa d'une de ses expressions :

_ Je te laisse à tes propres déductions.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le lieutenant pour ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction et se laisser tomber sur une chaise, complètement groggy. Aucun mot ne lui venait, mais la trajectoire de ses pensées était affichée en grand sur son visage.

John et Irène échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tout deux que de toute façon, l'information aurait fini par fuiter.

Le médecin sortit alors de la chambre.

_ Tout va bien, annonça-t-il, Mr Holmes a le droit de sortir. Ses fêlures aux côtes ne sont cependant pas encore complètement ressoudées, je déconseille donc les mouvements brusques. Je vais rédiger une ordonnance pour des antidouleurs, le reste, c'est du temps et du repos.

John lui sourit.

_ Merci, docteur.

_ M'est-il possible de le voir ? Demanda alors Irène.

Le médecin jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je vais revenir pour lui faire compléter son dossier.

_ Merci.

Le médecin s'en fut, et Irène se pencha vers Misha.

_ Je vais parler avec monsieur Sherlock, lui dit-elle doucement. Reste avec John, en attendant.

_ Je veux voir monsieur Sherlock, moi aussi ! Protesta le petit garçon.

John lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

_ Tu pourras lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pour le moment, ta maman doit lui parler seul à seule.

Irène le remercia avec un sourire, et entra dans la chambre.

Sherlock finissait de reboutonner sa chemise. Il avait enfin eu l'opportunité de se raser et sa mise était plus propre. Un hématome jaunâtre fleurissait néanmoins sur sa pommette. Il tourna la tête en entendant ses talons claquer contre le sol.

Ils se regardèrent, immobiles, lui à-côté du lit, elle devant la porte. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, mais ce fut comme si, en un seul regard, ils avaient échangé davantage qu'avec tous les mots du monde. Irène s'avança doucement, il l'observa venir à lui.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, et ils se fixèrent à nouveau, exprimant toutes leurs émotions des jours passés. La peur, la solitude, la jalousie. Mais là encore, aucun mot ne vint. Et quand Sherlock voulut prendre la parole, Irène lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, secouant imperceptiblement la tête. Elle savait.

Il la contempla, petite et menue, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules, ses lèvres redevenues rouge ardent. Elle le devinait, elle le comprenait. Elle était la seule personne à avoir su lire en lui autant que lui en était incapable. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide, désolé de ne pas avoir été là, désolé de ne pas avoir su choisir les mots. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il…

Elle savait.

Elle lui sourit, avec une incroyable tendresse. Elle avança ses mains, prit les siennes, et il la laissa faire. Puis sans cesser de le regarder, sans cesser de plonger dans ces yeux à la couleur changeante, avec douceur et patience, elle lui saisit le poignet, et posa ses doigts sur ses veines.

.

John les regarda sans bouger, avec une discrétion polie. Il regarda Irène poser le doigt sur les lèvres de Sherlock pour le faire taire. Il regarda le lien puissant et indéfectible se tisser entre eux. Et quand il vit Irène prendre les mains de Sherlock et poser ses doigts sur ses veines, il sut. Il n'eut pas besoin de les lire ou de s'interroger, il sut, tout simplement. Il serra la petite main de Misha dans la sienne, pensant au lendemain. Il sut que ce serait long, mais il sut que ce serait là. Il sut que ce serait fort. Sherlock aurait sans doute encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, cela prendrait le temps que cela prendrait, mais John sut qu'il y arriverait.

Puis il vit Sherlock prendre sans un mot son téléphone portable dans sa poche intérieure et saisir quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portable d'Irène sonna. Elle le sortit, ouvrit le message, et son sourire aurait pu éclipser le soleil.

« _Dînons ensemble._ »

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

**Notes:**

"Sherlock" est une série télévisée créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis.  
Les personnages, scénarios, répliques et tout ce qui s'y rapporte sont la propriété de BBC, Hartswood Films Ltd et Masterpiece.

.

.

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un an plus tard…**

.

_ Sherlock, tu ne peux pas comme ça mener les enquêtes du Yard à ta guise, protesta John.

_ Je m'en abstiendrais si seulement le Yard savait proposer les bons collaborateurs.

Lestrade frotta son visage fatigué. Voilà que ça recommençait.

Ils étaient sur la piste d'un banquier de la City fortement soupçonné d'avoir été complice du meurtre de sa maitresse. Du moins, Sherlock en était arrivé à cette conclusion, avec cette célérité et ce tact qui lui était propre. Et le seul moyen d'approcher ce maudit banquier était de jeter un appât dans ses filets. Un agent doté de toutes les recommandations possibles avait été mandé pour une mission d'infiltration, mais Sherlock avait immédiatement imposé son véto dès qu'elle avait mis le pied dans le bureau, provoquant un échange verbal musclé.

_ Avez-vous seulement prêté attention à votre cible, Lestrade ? Demanda doctement Sherlock. Trader de la City, résidence victorienne à Chelsea. Costume trois-pièce sur mesure en laine vierge, chemise avec poignets à revers et boutons de manchettes en laiton, nœud de cravate demi Windsor, pochette en soie, chaussure en cuir de vachette. Sa voiture doit être à son image, probablement une Jaguar. Notre homme est riche, mais ce n'est ni un frimeur, ni un flambeur. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas le genre à se laisser séduire par sa secrétaire ou par la première étudiante en commerce venue, l'identité de sa maitresse nous le confirme. Sans offense pour vos compétences, agent Scott, mais vous n'êtes définitivement pas son type de femme.

L'agent Scott pinça les lèvres devant l'insulte et Lestrade renonça à discuter. Quand Sherlock faisait ce type de démonstration, il avait appris à se taire.

_ Très bien, soupira-t-il, en ce cas, quel est son type de femme ?

Sherlock s'adossa au siège.

_ C'est évident, Lestrade. Il lui faut une femme qui lui ressemble. Une femme racée, élégante. Une femme de poigne, capable de suffisamment lui résister pour…

Le reste de la salle attendit qu'il poursuive, mais Sherlock s'était brusquement tu.

_ Sherlock ? Hésita John.

Celui-ci s'était immobilisé en pleine description, comme si une idée soudaine venait de s'imposer à lui.

_ Oh…, laissa-t-il échapper.

Puis il tira soudain son portable et, sans prêter attention aux autres, composa un numéro. John eut l'impression de savoir qui il contactait. Et la voix qui répondit ne fit que confirmer cette impression.

« _Oh, bonjour, Mr Holmes. _»

_ Mademoiselle Adler, salua Sherlock.

Lestrade tira aussitôt une tête de deux mètres de long. Irène Adler ? Il n'était pas sérieux…

« _Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?_ »

_ Je suis actuellement avec le lieutenant Lestrade, nous sommes sur une affaire et j'avais pensé à votre collaboration.

« _Oh, vous voulez m'inclure dans une de vos enquêtes ? Très généreux de votre part. Ma foi, la chose doit pouvoir se faire. Quand auriez-vous besoin de moi ?_ »

_ Honnêtement ? Maintenant.

Il entendit Irène réprimer un sourire.

« _Je crains malheureusement d'être un peu occupée, très cher… Couché ! _»

Le fouet claqua aussitôt dans le combiné, un gémissement s'éleva. Le tout suffisamment fort pour être entendu des autres personnes dans la pièce. Le visage de Donovan se tordit à la fois de stupéfaction et de dégout.

« _En quoi donc consisterait ma collaboration ?_ », poursuivit Irène imperturbablement.

_ Un simple exercice d'infiltration. Un… poisson à ferrer, si vous préférez.

« _Je suis actuellement, vous devez vous en douter, en plein rendez-vous. Mon intervention doit-elle vraiment être immédiate ?_ »

_ Attachez-le. Bâillonnez-le s'il le faut. Votre participation ne durera pas plus de deux heures, juste ce qu'il faut pour attirer son attention. Vous reprendrez après où vous en étiez.

_ Tu as vraiment l'art de savoir parler aux femmes, soupira John en levant les sourcils de lassitude.

« _N'est-ce pas ? _», sourit Irène qui l'avait entendu.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis accepta.

« _C'est entendu. Laissez-moi le temps de me préparer. Dois-je porter des sous-vêtements ? _»

_ Comme bon vous semblera.

« _Fort bien. Je serai dans le bureau de Mr Lestrade dans une demi-heure._ »

Sherlock raccrocha sans un mot de plus, puis leva les yeux sur le commissaire dont l'expression oscillait entre l'agacement et l'ahurissement.

_ Vous avez requis mon aide, argumenta Sherlock sans se démonter, je vous apporte mon aide. Vous pouvez toujours envoyer l'agent Scott si le cœur vous en dit, mais je doute que votre suspect sera sensible à ses charmes.

_ Parce que vous pensez qu'il sera plus réceptif à ceux de votre petite amie ? Siffla le commissaire.

John eut un sourire en coin à ces mots. « Petite amie » était certainement le terme le moins exact pour définir la situation d'Irène vis-à-vis de Sherlock.

Suite à la mise à bas de la première cellule terroriste, Irène avait acquis le statut de témoin, avec toutes les protections qui lui incombaient. Elle avait donc rapatrié sa vie new yorkaise à Londres, et aidée par une presque belle-mère informée par un très complaisant Mycroft, avait trouvé pour elle et Misha un nouveau logement à Kensington, et avait renoué avec les moins compromettants de ses anciens clients. L'affaire de Buckingham lui avait servi de leçon. Sherlock, lui, était resté à Baker Street, mais ils se retrouvaient régulièrement. C'était le meilleur compromis qu'ils pouvaient se faire. Aussi intimes puissent-ils être, John doutait qu'ils puissent prendre un jour l'initiative de s'installer sous le même toit. Sherlock avait encore un peu de difficultés avec Misha, mais seul le temps saurait arranger ça. Cependant, il veillait à traiter Irène avec tous les égards.

Aussi dut-il se retenir face à la réflexion du commissaire, lui votant pour toute réponse un sourire caustique.

_ Je vous en laisserai seul juge, ironisa-t-il, réduisant le commissaire au silence.

Lestrade se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, fermant le dossier devant lui et frottant ses yeux. Attendre était désormais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

_ Le petit va bien, sinon ?

John dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Misha se portait à merveille, merci, même s'il avait de plus en plus tendance à vouloir ressembler à son père. Il s'était encore récemment illustré auprès de sa nourrice en versant un mélange de colle et de savon dans son sac-à-main, pour « _voir ce que ça faisait_ ». Sherlock avait haussé un sourcil devant la nouvelle, affirmant que de toute façon, ce sac-à-main était hideux, et ajoutant qu'il trouvait dommage que Misha n'ait pas ajouté un élément corrosif à son mélange. Le petit garçon entrait en école élémentaire l'an prochain, et John commençait à se faire du souci pour ses futurs camarades de classe.

Fidèle à sa promesse et à sa terrifiante ponctualité, Irène arriva dans le bureau de Lestrade trente minutes plus tard, introduite par un agent de toute évidence sous le charme. Elle salua à la ronde, éblouissante de maitrise et de sensualité dans une robe fourreau noire. La mâchoire du commissaire en chut quand il la vit.

_ Commissaire, laissez-moi vous présenter Irène Adler, introduisit Sherlock. Elle a encore récemment offert ses services auprès du MI6.

Il ne spécifia pas le genre de service, mais à cette mention, le commissaire ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Le MI6 valait tous les CV du monde. Même Donovan dut masquer son air auparavant sceptique, et Lestrade fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas soupirer devant le demi-mensonge du détective consultant.

Irène s'avança dans la pièce et prit sans façon place dans un fauteuil. Son élégance et sa supériorité emplissait toute la pièce.

_ Bien, fit-elle. Mr Holmes, je vais avoir l'obligation de vous demander d'être concis. J'ai mis mon client sous clef, mais j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire attendre trop longtemps, le pauvre diable souffre de claustrophobie. Je lui ai promis la canne s'il restait sage, mais j'aimerais mieux éviter les incidents.

Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et Sherlock ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Il leur avait promis une femme à poigne, ils en avaient une sous les yeux.

Elle croisa les jambes, sentant le regard du commissaire sur elle.

_ Pouvez-vous maintenant me dire ce que vous attendez de moi ? S'enquit-elle.

Lestrade, qui était resté muet jusque-là, regarda son supérieur, quêtant son verdict.

_ Eh bien, Lestrade, s'impatienta celui-ci, dites-lui en quoi va consister sa mission !

Celui-ci regardait Sherlock, les épaules vaincues. Sherlock le regardait avec toute la tranquillité du monde. Irène le regardait sereinement, attendant les détails. Le commissaire regardait Irène. Donovan regardait le commissaire avec désapprobation. Et John, les bras croisés, regardait tout le monde, renonçant à manifester une quelconque réaction. Une enquête de plus avec le Yard…

Puis Lestrade se décida à tirer un dossier de son bureau.

_ Enquête pour meurtre, commença-t-il alors. Notre suspect est un trader de la City. Malheureusement, si de fortes présomptions pèsent sur lui, nous n'avons rien pour l'inculper. La mission, en gros, consiste à infiltrer son entourage proche et à ouvrir grand les yeux et les oreilles.

_ Je vois. Confidences sur l'oreiller ?

_ Nous n'irions pas jusqu'à vous demander ça.

_ Oh, mais c'est une hypothèse que vous avez parfaitement envisagée, lieutenant Lestrade, susurra Irène.

Elle se leva.

_ Bien, il me faut me dépêcher, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend.

Elle marcha vers la porte, et Sherlock se leva pour marcher à sa suite.

_ Attendez ! L'arrêta Lestrade. Prenez au moins le temps de savoir qui vous allez rencontrez.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Irène, impériale, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du bureau. Je me ferai moi-même ma propre opinion. Quand à l'adresse où je pourrai le trouver, donnez-la donc à Mr Holmes, qui me la communiquera.

Puis elle quitta le bureau, nonchalante, Sherlock à ses côtés. John les regarda partir, hésita, puis attrapa son manteau et quitta le bureau à son tour.

Il les rejoignit, et ils s'éloignèrent.

.

.

.

**Notes:**

C'est une étrange sensation quand un travail se termine. Plus particulièrement quand il s'agit du tout premier. C'est comme un voyage qui prend fin après avoir exploré un pays inconnu. L'on en revient, la tête pleine de souvenirs et d'émotions.

Merci à vous tous. J'ai apprécié chaque semaine, chaque update, chaque commentaire, chaque souscription, chaque favori. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, qui m'a été très précieux.

J'espère vous revoir à la prochaine fanfiction. :)

Popaliloup.

.

.

.


End file.
